X Men : Ashes to Ashes
by Descena
Summary: Sequel to X MEN:THE LEGACY. Trapped in another dimension, Jean meets a new rival who goes by the name of Sinister and finds a darker side to herself. Meanwhile, the XMen attempt to free Jean and Logan eagerly waits to confess his love to a certain redhead
1. Blow Me Away

**This is the sequel to _X-MEN: The Legacy _and it won't be as long, but it'll be good... (I hope :) )**

**Remember, any ideas or whatever and I'll try to write them in the storyline. I want this to be as interactive as I can get it so if a question pops up at the end, put in your two cents**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Her breathing was labored; her pulse was quickening; her blood pressure was off the charts; and her pupils were dilated. She knew where she was but wasn't _exactly_ sure of her location now. Everything was created by the power of the mind, but not hers. She had no powers; not anymore. She felt weak. Everything down to her bones was throbbing. She had forgotten for how long she had been running, but what difference did that make? She knew how the mind worked; she knew her enemy's powers, but for some reason her enemy seemed stronger than she remembered. _She has help_, she thought, _but from who?_ _And why?_ Even though the questions were important, her escaping was far more important than those burning questions. She knew she could run no more; that's why she hadn't moved from that location in the past…well, she didn't even know. There was no concept of time. It could've been seconds as much as it could've been years. She looked around as she heard it again; her enemy's laughter. It was aggravating; it was angering; it was ear piercing. Then she saw something far in the distance. She kept her eyes on the figure as the image began to clear up to where she could see that it looked like a human form. But you never know. She inched further and further until she was facing the back of the form.

"Jean Grey," it said.

Jean frowned and waited a few moments before speaking. "I'm sorry, I didn't get yours."

The man turned around and flashed Jean a toothy, arrogant grin, which made Jean scowl. "I never gave it," he said in a matter-of-factly tone, which made Jean want to slap him.

"How do you know me?"

"Oh, I've been watching you, my darling."

Jean sucked in her teeth. "Don't call me that."

He smiled once more. "Feisty, even without powers. Even without the _Phoenix_."

Jean frowned and took a daring step forward. "What did you do to me? I know Emma doesn't have the power to get me here which leaves you, our mystery man."

He nodded. "Yes, indeed. My name is Mister Sinister."

Jean frowned again. "Never heard of you."

"And I wouldn't expect you to," he countered.

Jean crossed her arms over her chest, appearing more confident than she felt. "Okay then, explain to me what you want with me."

"Well, what I want is of no interest to you," he told her. "You have much power when you are one with Phoenix. Far more than anyone and too much to copy," he went on.

"'Too much to copy'?" Jean repeated; her eyes wide. "What do you mean by that?"

Sinister paused for a moment then shrugged. "Oops," he grinned.

As he stepped aside, Jean unfolded her arms and watching in horror and incredulity as another slim figured woman appeared from behind him and walked towards Jean. "How…?" she whispered. She looked at the woman in distress as the image that she was looking at was Jean herself.

"Jean Grey," Sinister said. "Meet Madelyne Pryor. Also now known as…Dark Phoenix."

* * *

Logan looked at Jean concerned then to and from Hank to the Professor. "What the hell happened to her?" he demanded. 

Charles held up his hand up to silence Logan while deep in thought as he kept his eyes on Jean whereas Hank only shook his head while writing down some things on Jean's medical chart. "I don't understand," the blue mutant said. "Jean was just coming around. It seemed that whatever she was experiencing, her body was reacting to it."

Logan looked back at the red head who laid still on the bed, still in the comatose condition that she had been in. The only difference now was that Jean's temperature was gradually intensifying. "I don't understand either," Ororo said. "One minute she's comatose, then she's starting to awaken and now she's back this way."

Before anyone could reply, the doors slid open and Moira walked in, her heels clicking on the tile floor. "Well, I put the kids at ease for now," she replied standing next to Hank. "Word travels extremely fast in this school."

Ororo smiled softly and nodded as Charles sat up straight and maneuvered his wheelchair next to Jean. "I can't explain it either," he commented. "The only reasonable explanation is that Jean, and possibly Ms. Frost, are trapped in another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Logan repeated.

"Well how the hell did that happen?" Scott exclaimed.

Charles ignored Scott's comment and looked up at Logan. "She's most likely stuck in a dimension that has been created by another telepath to keep her trapped there."

"How can Emma do something like that?" Ororo asked.

"Well that's just it," Charles said. "She can't. Emma is not powerful enough. The only mutants who can do something like that would be Jean and I. We've practiced many sessions doing so."

"So you have no idea who's behind this?" Logan summed up, trying to suppress his anger.

Charles sighed, "Regretfully, no. I do not."

"Are you saying, Charles, that whatever happens where she is, can affect her body here?" Moria asked.

He nodded. "Her body and mind. If she is injured in that dimension, there will be no external wounds to show here, but only internal."

"Whatever Jean was going through a few minutes ago put her in shock," Hank explained. "That's why all the machines began beeping rapidly."

Logan nodded, understanding, and then turned to the Professor. "Can she wake up?"

"If Jean can find a way out, yes, she can find her way home," Charles answered.

"Every place, dimension or otherwise, always has a secret way out," Scott said out loud.

Everyone turned to him, looking at him in confusion, while the Professor nodded. "Yes, Scott. That is correct."

Scott blushed slightly and shifted his stance. "Jean told me that once," he said softly. Logan only grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Is there nothing we can do for her?" Ororo asked, desperate.

Pondering the thought, Charles suddenly brightened. "There is something that perhaps we can do to help her find her way, but I will need all of your help."

* * *

**Should Charles and the X-Men succeed, will they bring back Jean or Madelyne?**


	2. Out of my Mind

**There are _flashbacks_ in this chapter in italics and flashes of a different reality(s), without italics. Projected thoughts are like **_'this' _

_"Sentences like this," _**is Madelyne talking, without her in the scene**

**Happy X-Mas/Holidays ;)**

* * *

"_How does it feel to be lonely?"_

There was no one around, but the voices in her head were overwhelming. Hot streams of tears ran down Jean's burning cheeks. The image of her twin was disturbing; an evil spawn of a horrible project, one in which Jean wanted nothing to do with or know. But she couldn't block the images that they were forcing in her head. _Flash: _Madelyne lying on an operating table _Flash: _Madelyne thrown into an unmistakable metal tube then being drowned in a red colored substance _Flash: _Madelyne watching Jean walking into the Xavier Mansion _Flash: _Madelyne watching Scott and Jean kissing outside a New York club _Flash: _Madelyne watching Logan and Jean flirting with each other.

'_How does it feel to be powerless?"_

Jean fell to her knees helpless and in agony. She felt her head being picked apart; her memories begin played with; bringing out the painful memory that started it all…

_Flash: Annie never saw the car and the driver never saw her; but Jean had. "Annie!" Jean's eyes went wide as the car hit the little girl at impact. Jean gasped and ran over to where Annie was thrown as the car screeched to a stop. "Annie?"_

"_Jean," Annie gasped, weak, "help me…"_

_Jean looked down at her best friend and began sobbing as she dropped to her knees and let her tears flow freely. From what Jean could tell, Annie had easily broken several major bones and her breastplate had imploded into one of her lungs. Blood was flowing freely from Annie's body though Jean had no idea where from. "Hang on, Annie," Jean cried as she heard a car door slammed. "Hold on. Mom is calling help."_

_Jean didn't look up as the driver came rushing over to them and gasped loudly repeating over and over, "I didn't see her. I didn't see her."_

"_Am I going to die?" Annie suddenly asked Jean._

_Jean looked down at her friend, unsure of how to answer as she heard sirens not too far. Jean was captured by Annie's tearful eyes. She felt Annie's blood oozing from beneath her as she continued to shake. She felt Annie's life slipping away and she was powerless to stop it. She was helpless. "Annie," Jean sobbed, "please don't go. Please…"_

_Watching, and feeling, as Annie stopped shaking, stopped talking, stop breathing, Jean felt herself slip away with her. She suddenly felt like she herself had been hit by that car. She began to feel cold, lonely, and afraid. She began to slip away…into her own mind... _

"Please," Jean wept, "stop."

"_How does it feel to be forgotten?"_

Jean shook her head furiously. "I'm not forgotten," she said through gritted teeth. Madelyne stood over the kneeling Jean Grey and smirked. _"Wanna bet?"_

_Flash: _Jean stood there in utter confusion. There was no more pain, no more voices, no more Madelyne. Something felt out of place, but Jean didn't know what. A quick look at her surroundings told Jean that she was at the Mansion. She continued to look around, unsure of what to do, and how to react to the sudden change. As she walked around, she wondered into the kitchen where she saw Ororo, Scott, Logan and Emma all standing in the kitchen talking amongst themselves.

Just as Jean was about to speak, she heard Scott talk. "You know," he said to Emma. "Now that Jean's out of the picture, you and I can have a _real_ wedding."

While Jean raised her eyebrow, Ororo chuckled. "Yeah, that bitch was always out to ruin your relationship, wasn't she?"

Jean took a few more steps into the kitchen as Logan patted Scott on the back. "Yer welcome by the way, bub."

"What for?" Scott asked in confusion.

Logan raised his eyebrow and raised his right hand, extending his claw, and smirking at them. "For slicin' Jeannie in thousands of pieces."

All four broke out into laughter as Jean looked on, apparently invisible to them, ready to lose her temper. Before she could act on her emotions, something caught her attention outside. With one last glance at the group, Jean walked to the door and opened it to the backyard. She walked across the planted flowers and into the grassy area that head several headstones on the surface. Walking past them, Jean looked at each one and gasped. _Professor Charles Xavier, Anna "Rogue" Marie, Bobby "Iceman" Drake, Piotr Nikolievitch Rasputin, Jubilation Lee, Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner, Moira MacTaggert, Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla, Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde, Raven "Mystique" Darkholme_. Jean read each on of the stone heads and began to feel dizzy_. Where the hell am I? _

"This is what the world would be like if you were to return to your world," said a female voice behind her.

Jean whirled around to be face to face with herself…_Madelyne_. "What are you talking about?"

Madelyne ignored Jean's comment and walked next to her near the tombstones. "It's a shame," she replied. "They were great people who suffered a terrible death."

"What happened?"

Madelyne glanced at Jean. "A war," she answered simply.

Jean looked down at her feet then glanced up and looked back to the mansion. "They're different."

"They're evil," her twin said bluntly.

"This is an alternate dimension," Jean stated. "It's not a vision of the future."

Madelyne nodded her head in the direction of Logan and the others. "They're not, no." She looked back at the tombstones. "But they are."

Jean followed her twin's gaze. "What exactly are you saying? If I return, they die?"

"Not as candidly as you're putting it," Madelyne snapped. "But in a manner of speaking, yes."

"And you know this…how?"

Madelyne turned to Jean and smiled. "You're everything Sinister has said you are and more."

"You mean I'm not as gullible as you think?" Jean responded. "And that I'm not buying this bullshit world you call 'my home'?"

Madelyne's smile never faded. "Yes." She placed her arms behind her back and began to pace around Jean. "Then I guess we have to try a different approach."

This time it was Jean who smiled. "You can't break me that easily."

"No, but every woman is the same when it comes to…say…love?"

Jean frowned as Madelyne smiled once more at Jean, her eyes suddenly dancing in flames…something that Jean knew all too well as she suddenly gasped in realization.

"_How does it feel to be unwanted?"_

_Flash: Cautiously, she slowly pulled the door back to glimpse in the room and what she saw made her heart stop. The noises from within their room…her room…were of Scott and a woman…making love. Jean couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything as she stood there trying her best to believe that she was seeing things. But there it was…her boyfriend was cheating on her with someone else…making love in the same house, the same room, the same bed that _they_ had, not even noticing that she was standing right _there_. Jean backed away from the door slowly and turned to walk down another hallway as tears started to fall freely from her eyes. _. _Her back hit the wall as she sank to the ground in the mix of her own emotions, burying her hands in her face, trying to make the images disappear. She had returned, came back from the dead once more, to be with _him_…and instead he is in the arms of another woman. _

_Flash: _She was in ecstasy. Never before had she experience love making like this. Logan kissed her hungrily and Jean gave herself to him to do as he pleased. He led her to the bed whilst quickly undressing her, running his hands down from her neck to her lower back. Jean in turn ripped off his shirt and unbuckled his jeans as she fell on the bed, Logan on top of her. As he let himself in her, Jean felt a surge of emotions rush through her. She gripped his black hair and let out a moan as he made to love her. Jean thought of nothing else but Logan's sexy body and the way that he made her feel. He loved her and it was radiating through their bond; their connection. No words needed to be spoken; no actions to take. _This_ was love and Jean loved everything about him. Logan would kill himself before he'd let anyone harm Jean in anyway, shape or form. Jean knew it; she _felt_ it, through Logan and everyone saw it. Jean and Logan were one; Phoenix and Wolverine were one. And _that_ was love.

"_How does it feel to be weak?"_

Jean gasped and clutched her stomach, letting her body fall to the floor, helpless. She felt cold and had no more energy left in her. She felt vacant, like a rag doll, no more use or need for her. Jean groaned as Madelyne knelt down next to her and looked at her; not with or without sympathy, but on some level, with understanding. "You're failing to get the point, Jeannie," she said. Jean in turn gave a cry out as she felt Madelyne, using the power of Phoenix, in her head. _"All of this, Logan, true love, peace…you could have."_

Jean felt the hot tears slid down her cheek as she fought herself to sit up. "I know what you want," Jean choked out. "And I will not help you."

Madelyne shot an annoyed and pissed off look as she stood up and Sinister walked up to Jean. "Jean," he began. "You don't seem to realize that we can give you everything you've ever wanted. To fit in, to be normal, to be in love, to have a man that loves you…"

"You're full of shit," Jean spat angrily. "All you care about is power and your visions."

Sinister's lip curled. "Of course you wouldn't understand."

"You want a world that will never exist," Jean said as she fought against the dizziness she suddenly felt. "You think that going inside my head and creating fake illusions will make me join you and make the world whatever you want…well you're wrong."

He shook his head. "You simply do not understand," he replied again. "You take orders from someone who messed with your brain; who took away your free will and kept you from being yourself. You claim to love a man who cheated on you and you claim to be so powerful yet here you are…drowning in a pile of your own failure."

Jean realized he was right, no matter how much of a low blow it was, he was right. She was powerless without Phoenix; she was in love with Logan but was still holding onto the love Scott once showed her; she worked with the enemy who stabbed her in the back, again; and she still took orders and advice from the very man she'd trusted the most and who took away her own future. Jean stood up as much as she could and blocked out her thoughts from Sinister, draining the rest of her life force and energy, and uttered the two words that she knew would sting him. "Fuck you."

* * *

Hank looked at Jean's heart monitor as it began to beep rapidly. Moira looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened. "We need to do it now!" she said.

"What's going on?" Logan asked frightened.

Hank grabbed the panels from the side of the bed and proceeded to opening Jean's shirt. "She's going into shock again," he hissed angrily.

Logan watched in dismay as Hank suddenly lost his patience as the heart monitor flat lined and he ripped open her shirt, revealing her bra to everyone in the room. Moira charged the panels as Hank lifted them over Jean's chest. "Clear!" he yelled. Jean's body jumped up from the shock as the beeping from the machine came on again. Hank sighed and turned to the Professor. "We need to do this now or she won't survive."

Charles nodded and moved his wheelchair next to Jean's head. Carefully placing his hands on either side of her head, Charles reached into the minds of all the students and teachers. _'Hear me, X-Men,'_ he projected. _'Jean Grey needs our help so I will ask each of you to help. Clear your minds close your eyes,'_ he said. In the infirmary, Logan, Ororo, Scott, Moira, and Charles did so, while Hank kept a close eye on the monitor. _'Think of a field; one on a farm. Project yourselves there. You are relaxing with your family and friends there. Now, think of Jean. Think of her when you first met her, when you last saw her. Think of her smiling face, her crimson hair. Now…call to her. Urge her, with you mind, heart and soul, to come home safely. Show her the path home. Teach her…guide her.'

* * *

_

Jean lied on the floor as she felt darkness surround her. She heard whispering somewhere, but didn't know where. She laid there as the pain in her head continued. She saw Madelyne walking up to her once more and felt the end. _This is it; this is how I am going to die._ But then, something happened. Jean heard voices, but…they were different. They were soothing; calming and peaceful. Jean felt drawn to the voices. Voices full of concern love and longing. She felt a surge of energy that she hadn't known she had as she got up to her knees and looked around, seeing the path the voices told her to follow. Jean smiled for that path was the way home. Madelyne followed Jean's gaze, hearing the voices as well though not as clearly, and frowned.

"You're friends, I presume?" she said with disgust. She watched as Jean attempted to get up. "Oh-no," Madelyne muttered as she forced herself into Jean's mind again, causing the red head to sink back down to the floor, clutching her head in agony. "You're not going back."


	3. Evil Angel

Logan stood outside the door and stared at it just as he had for the past ten minutes. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he began to pace, unsure of what to do. He was in conflict with his emotions and how to act on them. Finally, he sighed and stood straight, tensing his muscles as he made a fist and knocked on the wooden door. There was no answer. Logan frowned and turned the door knob, noticing it was unlocked, and walked in slowly. "Jeannie?" he called out softly. As Logan let himself in, he noticed that Jean was sitting on the bed, her legs lifted up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees, deep in thought and giving Logan no notice. He's brow furrowed as he closed the door and walked in next to Jean, carefully sitting next to her. "You alright, Red?"

Jean slowly turned to Logan and smiled. "Yeah," she whispered. "I just…have to get used to things again…that's all."

Logan nodded and placed his hands awkwardly on his legs as he stared straight ahead, forcing himself to pay attention to something else, anything, besides Jean and how good she smelled. Jean blushed and giggled, which earned a stern look from Logan. "What?" he asked while cocking an eyebrow.

"You," Jean giggled again.

Logan slightly flushed and attempted to compose himself. "No idea what yer talkin' 'bout," he said looking away from her again.

Jean smiled and laid her hand on top of his. Logan froze at the contact and looked down at his hand to see in fact that Jean's hand was holding his. "It's okay," she said to him softly while leaning in. "You don't have to hide your feeling towards me."

Logan swallowed hard and felt himself sweating. He had never been _this_ nervous. "Jean…"

Jean flashed him another smile then stood up; gracefully for someone who had been flat on her back for three months, and went into the bathroom closing the door. Logan let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. He stood up and looked around the room, unsure if he should wait for her or not. "Uh, Jean?" he called out. "The Professor and others are downstairs and, uh…I was wondering if you were going to join us? I mean, you've been in this room for a pretty long time…"

"I'll be right out," she called back from the bathroom.

Logan grinned and nodded his head. "'Kay." He shoved his hands in his pockets and quickly made his exit. Jean stared at her reflection in the mirror and grinned, inharmoniously. She'd never imagine that two identical people could look so different. She knew that now looking at her reflection as she smiled, her eyes dancing in the amber-crimson colors of fire. Never had she felt so alive, so _powerful_, then she did at this very moment. She could crush the world with one mere thought. _But then, where's the fun?_ she thought.

* * *

Everyone in the kitchen suddenly glanced up as Jean and Logan made their entrance into the room. There was an unfamiliar radiance that was coming off from Jean. So much so that it caused Charles to frown. He gave Logan an apprehensive look, but the former didn't seem to notice. Instead, the elder man raised his glass and looked intimately at Jean, who sat across from him, and asked, "How are you?"

Jean locked eyes with Charles and saw something in him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She ignored it briefly and brought a grin to her lips. "Better," she replied.

The room was cast in silence again as the only sounds that were heard was the clicking of the forks against the dishes. Ororo, Scott and Charles kept stealing glances at Jean, which made her edgy. She could feel the thoughts and emotions coming off of each one of them and it made her irritated and disconcerted. Ororo finally cleared her throat and turned to Jean. "Jean, what happened back in the city…" she started.

"I really prefer not to talk about it, Ororo," Jean avowed simply with no emotion in her tone. Ororo cast her eyes downward and silently nodded. Charles looked at Jean grippingly.

'_This needs to be addressed,'_ he projected.

'_Not now it doesn't,'_ she sent back.

Charles sighed. _'No…but soon.'_

Jean did not respond.

* * *

Scott punched the wall hard; not solid enough to break it, but hard enough to where he cursed in pain as his fist began to turn red. "What did that wall ever do to you?" he heard.

Scott whirled around to see Jean, leaning in the hallway, looking sexy as always, and grinning at him. Scott pressed his lips together and suddenly forgot about the pain and stared at Jean. She had completely ignored him during lunch; as a matter of fact, she had ignored him _all_ day long, and it was killing him. "Look," he said sighing and looking down. "I know we have a lot to talk about…"

Jean nodded and her smile faded, as if she was learning something new for the first time, as she walked into the room they once shared together. "You cheated on me," she stated monotone.

Scott nodded his head repentantly. "Yes."

Jean cocked her head to one side and studied the young man. "You admit it?"

Scott shrugged, "I can't deny it."

"No excuse?" she pressed.

Scott shook his head. "No," he answered plainly.

Jean walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you think we're over?" she prompted.

Scott raised his eyebrows as he peered at her through his glasses. "You mean that you forgive me?"

Jean nodded. "Why shouldn't I? Emma is a tramp."

Scott pressed his lips together again and gently pushed Jean away from him. "No, this isn't right." Jean gave him a look of mystification, and then shot icy glares at him. Her glare was enough to cause Scott to shrink back and take a few steps to the side. "Jean, you were in a coma for three months and you just woke up," he said apologetically, "Maybe you're just not level-headed now."

"So, you'd rather me turn to the wolf man?" Scott raised his eyebrows in question at Jean's comment but found himself shaking his head. "Then what do you want?" Scott remained silent and stood there like a stoned statue while Jean advanced on him again. "You want me," she purred. "I can sense it; I can _feel_ it and you can't deny it." Scott still said nothing and stood his ground as Jean's perfume made it's way to his nose. "It's okay, Scott," she whispered in her ear. "I want you too," she said as she began to unbuckle his belt. Scott made no move to stop her.

* * *

"Jean's bein' all weird," Marie stated as she flopped onto the couch next to Remy and opposite to Jubilee and Kitty.

"Well, duh," Kitty said rolling her eyes. "She's been in a coma for, like, three months. That's gonna make you all weird."

Marie shook her head. "Nah, it ain't just that. She just gives off a bad vibe."

"Who doesn't?" Jubilee scoffed. When Marie and Kitty shot her a look, she rolled her eyes and muttered, "I was just saying…"

Marie sighed and turned to Remy, whose attention was on the television, the remote in his hand. "Aren't you gonna say somethin'?"

Remy kept his eyes on the TV and shook his head. "Remy ain't known Jean Grey for long," he said.

Marie continued to stare at him until he noticed and when he did, he only shrugged, and turned back to the TV. "A man of so many words and emotions," she said sardonically.

"If it's bothering you so much, den talk to her," he told her.

* * *

As Marie walked down the corridor towards Jean's room, she started to get anxious. _What if she gets mad or something_, she asked herself dismally. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the door. Just as she was about to go in, she heard a faint voice. Marie paused and then frowned as she leaned in, her ear against the door, to make out the voice. It was undoubtedly Jean's saying things like, 'It will be done,' 'Don't worry about them,' 'She's not an issue,' '…is forever gone.' Marie stood at the door, until Jean stopped talking, when she knocked. "Come in!" Jean called out. Marie carefully opened the door to see Jean standing in front of the dresser. "Marie…what can I do for you?"

"Uh, I just came to see how you were doing," Marie answered averting her eyes from Jean.

Jean noticed what Rogue was attempting to do and her face darkened. "I'm fine," she answered coldly.

Marie flinched at Jean's tone and stood across from her next to her bed. "I wasn't sure if you knew or not," she started. "But I got my powers back."

"Good for you."

Marie bit her lip. "The Professor can't walk anymore and his girlfriend has been here since you…" Marie stopped, realizing the conversation was going somewhere it shoudn't.

_Fought for my life?_ "I didn't realize Charles had a girlfriend," Jean mused.

"Yeah, Moira," Marie said. "They have a past together. At least, that's what the rumors are." Marie saw something unfamiliar in Jean's eyes and it made her shiver.

Jean noticed this and fought back the urge to smile in amusement. "You cold?"

"Yes," Marie lied. "I should get going. Kitty is probably waiting for me," she said as she dashed for the door and left the room.

_I bet she is…_the red-head thought as she watched the younger girl leave the room quickly. Then she suddenly frowned. _She's going to be a problem…_

_

* * *

_

**Should Marie (Rogue) confront her feelings towards someone? And if so, who?**

**If no one answeres, then I'll assume that Marie will remain quiet...which might be a bad thing for her well being...**


	4. Had Enough

**I'm not fond of this chapter. In fact, I am disappointed by it, but it'll get better after this. We have to pass the bad ones to get to the juicy ones.**

* * *

Jean groaned as she rolled over, feeling a forceful amount of pain in her head and back. She sat up slowly and took a few minutes to let her eyes adjust to her surroundings. Jean's brow creased and she frowned as she looked around the unfamiliar setting. It was a small apartment, that much she knew, and it seemed to be somewhere in the city for she heard car noises, sirens and people shouting outside. Jean stood up slowly and walked carefully, as well as somewhat strangely, to the window. She closed and locked it tight and looked down at the well lit street lights that showed several people walking around the city. Jean tore her gaze from the window and looked around taking in her surroundings. There was a small nine inch television sitting on top of a small stand in front of a glass coffee table that had several bottles of beer, wine, cigarettes and a bag of what Jean was sure was some sort of drug. The couch in front of the table was an old seventies couch, torn up, with several stains on it. The rug that Jean was walking on, barefoot, was shabby as well and the walls were cracking and had spots of brown stains. Jean hugged herself, protectively, and continued to look around. The kitchen was a disaster. Plates and glasses were piled up in the sink. The refrigerator was full of rust and there was food thrown and scattered all over the room. Jean held her hand up to her mouth and looked in the bedroom, which was completely bare, save for the mattress laying on the floor and a massive hole in the wall. Jean gathered her wits and took a few steps into the room to find the bathroom. She carefully opened the door and peeked inside. It wasn't big; the toilet and shower were covered in rust, dirt and another substance that Jean couldn't make out. She turned, finding herself looking in the mirror and frowned. Despite the fact that it was her looking back at herself, she didn't feel like herself. There was something completely different about her appearance and the way she felt. Jean felt out of place. She frowned and pushed back her hair, seeing a marking on the side of her head that she never had before. It was a scar, running from her temple to her ear. _I don't have any scars_. By taking in all of her surroundings, she knew she was in the bad part of town in the city. Where exactly, was the question she couldn't answer. Jean gasped as she heard a door slam. She held her breath and poked her head out of the bathroom. She watched as she heard keys fall and saw a shadow of a man walking around freely. Jean turned back in the bathroom and focused on a single object, a shampoo bottle, and tried to lift it with her powers. Nothing. Jean sighed realizing that Phoenix was still missing and she was still powerless. As she prepared to walk out carefully, the door suddenly swung open and Jean screamed, losing her balance and falling flat on her butt, looking up at the man looming over her with a frown on his face. His clothes were torn and stained, his hair was greasy and he smelled of alcohol.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he snarled. Jean didn't answer; didn't even move. He growled in his throat and grabbed her forcefully by the hair, yanking her on her feet, causing Jean to yelp as tears welled up in her eyes. He threw her in the kitchen and pointed to it. "What the hell is all this, Maddy?" he demanded angrily. "You sittin' on your fucking ass again sniffing that shit?"

Jean's gaze turned back to the kitchen as her eyes widened at his chose of words. She turned towards him. "Did you just call me…Maddy?"

At first he looked at her in shock but then he sneered, shaking his head. "What the fuck you playing at, Madelyne?"

_Madelyne_. Jean felt a surge of rage course through her as she suddenly realized what happened. _We switched bodies…lives. _Jean shook her head slowly. "Look…I don't know who you are, or where we are, but… I'm not Madelyne. I will never _be _her," Jean told him.

The man only shook his head with disgust and walked into the living room; if you would call it that. "I always told you doing that shit was gonna get ya, didn't I?" Jean followed him aimlessly and watched as he sat on the couch, opening a new bottle of beer. "You gonna leave as many times as you want, Maddy," he said. "But I think we both know that you're gonna end up back here." Jean shifted as he looked at her closely. "Do yourself a favor, darling, and don't get beat up tonight. I can't afford for the cops to come back here again. Next time I'm gonna let them throw your ass in jail and I'll make sure it's a female so you don't fuck them to get off," he said. But then he chuckled as he drank his beer. "But hell, you'd probably fuck a woman too, wouldn't ya?"

Jean sneered at him and shook her head in disgust. If this was Madelyne's life, Jean could understand why she would align herself with a sick monster like Sinister. As Jean left the old and run down project building, she clutched her fists, her only destination to Xavier's school. _When I get my hands on you, Madelyne…

* * *

_

Madelyne rolled her eyes in disgust as she slammed the refrigerator. _Doesn't this place have any alcohol in it,_ she thought angrily. "Lookin' for something?" she heard.

Madelyne spun around to see Logan standing in the doorway. "How long you been standing there?"

Logan shrugged. "Not long…"

Madelyne took a good look at him and licked her lips. _No wonder Jean likes him…_ She smiled modestly and walked up to him, placing her hands on his chest. "What'd ya say we get out of here, huh? Just you and me?"

Logan inhaled deeply. "Why do I smell Scooter on ya?"

Madelyne frowned and stepped away from him. "Are you always this observant?" she sneered.

Logan flashed her a cocky grin. "It's my senses, darlin'. Never lie to me."

"What business is that of yours anyways?"

"Never said it was."

"Well good because nothing happened."

Logan frowned and one quick peek in his mind told Madelyne that he didn't believe her. _Well, we can fix that_. Using the power of Phoenix, Madelyne did a quick mind sweep on Logan, which caused him to sway slightly. Madelyne grabbed him forcefully by his arms and helped steady him. "You alright?" she asked.

Logan shook his head, trying to clear his vision, and grunted. "What the hell?"

Madelyne frowned and ran her hand down his face. "You almost had me worried…"

"I'm fine, Jeannie," he said. "What were we talking about?"

Madelyne flashed him a smile and grabbed him hand as she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Something that can only be done in your room…privately."

Logan flashed her a grin and led her to his room as Madelyne giggled.

* * *

Marie paced the floor nervously as Remy sat comfortably on the couch watching her pace back and forth. "Is something wrong, Cheri?" he finally asked.

Marie stopped and looked at him before she sat down next to him and gazed at him. "If I tell you something, you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course," he assured her.

Marie nodded and bit her lip. "I don't think Jean is really Jean."

Remy raised his eyebrows. "What makes ya say dat?"

She sighed and sat up straight. "Because…she just seems so cold and distant. I mean, I understand what happened to her and all, but…"

"Jean doesn't seem like herself," Remy said. "Remy get it."

Marie sighed in relief as Remy stood up and held out his hand. Marie raised her eyebrow. "What're you doin'?"

"Come. You and Remy will go and see if we can get the truth."

"How?" she asked, taking his hand.

Remy winked at her. "Trust Remy."

Marie raised her eyebrows again. "Do you always speak in the third person?"

Madelyne sighed in relief as she smiled walking down the hallway_. Hmmm, Logan or Scott?_ She smiled evilly. _I'm going to have so much fun with this… _As she turned to walk downstairs, she frowned as Remy and Marie stood in her way, blocking her path. "You wanna move?" she snapped.

Remy suddenly frowned and stepped in front of Rogue, as if to protect her, which made Jean smile in amusement. "Remy only came up to ask ya a question."

Madelyne rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You remember that night when Remy met you?" he questioned.

Madelyne looked at Marie, then at Remy and shrugged, uninterested. "Yeah, what about it?"

"You remember what you did for Remy?" he asked. "What you said?"

Jean nodded and stood there as they waited for a response. Jean sighed and pushed her way through them. "Look, I don't have time for this."

Marie watched the retreating Jean and looked at Remy. "I think we need to tell Logan."

* * *

Madelyne cursed as she walked into Jean's room_. How do they know?_ "Because you were careless," Sinister said, as he glared at her from the corner of the room. Madelyne's face fell as she watched as he walked up to her. "I'm warning you, Madelyne, don't screw this up," he warned. "I have big plans for Jean Grey."

"I understand but…"

"But nothing," he boomed, his eyes glowing. "Jean Grey will find her way here and when she does we need the X-Men to believe she is the enemy."

Madelyne nodded. "You want them to believe that she is me?"

He nodded. "And that should be easy since she has no powers. But you need to stop screwing the X-Men!" Madelyne lowered her head in shame and nodded. "Ms. Grey will arrive here soon. I suggest you prepare."

Madelyne nodded once more as he vanquished. She sighed after he departed and ran a hand through her hair. Closing her eyes, Madelyne used her new powers to seek out Jean. She saw her waking up in the city, in her apartment, and then she saw Jean standing in front of the mansion. Madelyne opened her eyes and smirked.

Jean burst into the school without knocking or anything. Like she expected, the Professor, Scott, Ororo and Hank all stood in the foyer, as if expecting her. Jean's eyes fell upon the Professor, his expression difficult to read. Her eyes fell upon his wheelchair and she frowned. "Professor, how…" she began as she took a step forward. The X-Men shifted, and Jean recoiling, realizing that they were threatened by her. Jean's eyes searched them and she noticed Scott wore his glasses once more. "You guys…"

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

Even though Jean expected the question, it still caught her by surprise. "I'm Jean," she answered confidently. "The woman you have here is named Madelyne Pryor. She's my clone. A man named Sinister…"

Ororo held up her hand, cutting her off. "Just, stop. We know who you are and what you're trying to do."

Jean looked up as she heard another voice. "I told you." Jean clenched her jaw as Madelyne approached them, smirking at Jean. "Madelyne, Madelyne, Madelyne," she said, still smiling at Jean. "You never give up, do you?"

Jean felt the rage boil inside of her. "Listen you bitch, I want my life and my powers back or so help me…"

"What?" Madelyne taunted.

Jean said nothing; only glared at her twin.

'_They're mine,_' Madelyne projected.

Jean glanced at the Professor, hoping he'd heard Madelyne, but his anger and saddened face suggested at Madelyne was blocking his powers from doing so. "I'm gonna kill you," Jean hissed. "I'm to kill you and I'm going to enjoy it."

"Is that so?" Madelyne winked at her. "We'll see."

Using her powers, Madelyne flung Jean into the wall, where it cracked on impact from the force. Jean groaned as she felt the pain surge through her body and fell to the floor as the darkness over took her.

* * *

**Rogue will confront Logan later on in the story in regards to Madelyne/Jean. I thought it proper that Rogue go to Remy.**


	5. Break My Fall

**Once again... a chapter a am NOT happy about. Well, enjoy anyways...**

* * *

"Logan! Logan!" Marie yelled from the hallway. Slightly annoyed, Logan whirled around to see Marie run towards him. He raised his eyebrows at her as she stopped beside him and asked, "Where you going?"

Logan threw his thumb behind him towards the Professor's office. "Jean is calling a meetin'," he answered. "Why?"

Marie breathed a sigh and relief and grabbed Logan, dragging him down the hallway. "We've got to talk to you."

"_We_?" Marie pushed Logan into the library and shut the doors. Logan noticed Remy, Bobby, Jubilee and Peter already in the room. "What the hell is goin' on?"

Bobby stepped forward as Marie joined Remy's side. "We've got a big problem."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "And that is…?"

"Jean," Jubilee filled in. "Or…whoever she is now."

"What are you kid's talkin' 'bout?"

Marie pointed in the direction of the Professor's office. "Whoever that women is, she is not Jean. Haven't you noticed that she has been acting differently?" Marie asked. Logan pondered the thought but came up with nothing. "She's abusing her powers and she's just been so vulgar."

Logan looked at each of them closely. "And you all noticed this?" They all nodded at once and Logan sighed. "Okay…well, lemme see what I can find out."

* * *

"I honestly don't know why you try so hard."

Jean groaned as she opened her eyes and quickly covered them from the bright light. She rose to her knees feeling dizzy and feeling like her head was on fire. As her eyes adjusted, she looked up and saw Emma lying comfortably on a white sofa. Jean looked around and found herself in a room covered in white and never ending; once more caught in the in-between dimension. Jean sighed to herself; _not again_, she thought grimly. "What happened?" she asked hoarsely.

"Well, you decided to act on your feelings and not your head," Emma told her. "Honestly though, I would've done the same thing that you had."

"Which is?" Jean asked as she rose to her feet slowly.

"Going after Madelyne," Emma replied. "Believe it or not, I can stand _you_ more than _her_. That bitch thinks because she's got Phoenix's powers that she's unstoppable. We'll see…"

"What are you babbling about?" Jean asked as she rubbed her temples, trying to ward off a threatening headache.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "You're getting your headaches again?"

Jean froze and looked at Emma while she suppressed a smile. "Yeah…"

Emma swung her legs around and stood up, walking towards Jean, as he long white fur coat trailed behind her. "Well that's good news…finally," she muttered.

Jean frowned. "Where am _I_?"

Emma studied her and briefly smiled. With a snap of her fingers, the scenery changed and Jean found herself and Emma standing in another white room, not nearly as bright, padded with a thick material and a heavy metal door locking them in. Jean stood a few feet away from her unconscious form. She shot Emma a look and in response, Emma only shrugged her shoulders and carefully stepped over Jean's sleeping form. "You shouldn't be worried about _you_," she said, and then frowned. "Or, I mean it…Jean…" she sighed and rolled her eyes while Jean smirked at her. "Whatever, you know what I mean. This telepathy and astral projection stuff is a real pain grammar wise," Emma muttered.

Jean giggled and walked towards the door. "So…I guess the question is," she began as she turned to Emma, "Whose side are you really on?"

"Darling, I am a free agent," Emma scoffed.

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Jean said quickly. "Who do you hate the most? Myself…or Pryor?"

Emma glared at Jean and brushed her back from her face. "You already know the answer to that. As much as I cannot stand you, your doppelganger is ten times more annoying."

"Remind you of someone?" Jean smirked at her.

Emma shot her a look and then sighed. "Look…do you want my help or not?"

"You mean you want my help?" Jean corrected her. Emma shot her another glare but said nothing. Jean sighed and leaned against the door frame. "I'm defenseless without my powers, Emma."

Emma held up her hand. "Okay, as much of an alliance as I will create with you, first names are a no-no." This time it was Jean who shot Emma a glare. "The best offense is a good defense," Emma continued. "We have to beat Sinister and Madelyne at their own game."

"Okay," Jean agreed. She waited for Emma to continue and when she didn't Jean asked, "…And how do we do that?"

Emma shrugged. "How do I know? _You're_ the goody-two-shoes."

Jean rolled her eyes. "Okay, if we're not using first names, then we're not making up nicknames either."

Emma rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "Fine…whatever."

Jean placed her index finger on her chin and began to pace. "We need to figure out how to get Phoenix back…"

Emma's eyes lit up and she flashed Jean a smile. "I have an idea."

* * *

As Logan walked out to the garden, he kept rolling around the ideas that Jean wasn't exactly who she was. He didn't know how the kids knew; he had heightened senses so how come he didn't detect whether Jean was an imposter or not? Logan frowned as he walked outside. He froze when he smelled that something was wrong. He looked off in the distance in shock and confusion. In the field where the students normally played soccer, basketball or football, each just stood there on the grass, lined up in perfect sync, and staring straight ahead, ignoring everyone and thing around them. The sight was disturbing to Logan for some strange reason; it seemed like something you'd see in the sci fi movies and it rubbed Logan the wrong way. What was even more was Ororo and the Professor were standing in front of the children, both still, and then all of them at the same time turned to Logan. He took a step back and studied their expressions and bright white pupils. _What the hell?_ As Logan turned around, he bumped into Scott. Logan saw his reflection in Scott's glasses and noticed Scott's defensive stance and cold, hard, set look. Behind him walked in Madelyne. She smirked at Logan and crossed her arms across her chest. _Something is definitely not right here…_

"You missed the meeting, Logan," Scott said sturdily.

"Yeah, I had some things to do." Logan went to move around Scott, but he blocked his way. Logan furrowed his brow as he noticed Scott wasn't acting like himself. "Look one-eyed; I got to go do some other things, so if ya don't mind."

Logan turned to walk around him again but Scott still stood in his way. There was a strange vibe coming from both Scott and Madelyne, everyone in fact, and Logan growled at him, but Scott didn't seem to notice. "You're a teacher, Logan," Scott told him. "If we have a meeting, it's your job to be there at that meeting."

Logan frowned. "What the hell's a matter with ya, Cyke?"

Scott grinned at Logan; it was a fake, evil, plastered grin that made Logan's hair stand. "It's alright Logan…if you won't cooperate, then we'll make you cooperate."

Before Logan could reply or act, he felt a sharp pain in his back and fell to the floor, unconscious. Madelyne and Scott grinned as Ororo lowered her hand and the dark clouds disappeared. Ororo looked at Jean and Scott, and then at Sinister, who walked in behind Madelyne and grinned. "Well done my children," he commended as he stared at the unconscious Wolverine. "Well done."

* * *

**Will Sinister and Madeylne be able to brainwash Logan too?**


	6. No Games

Logan slowly opened his eyes and grunted when he realized he couldn't move. He lifted his head as much as possible and saw that his arms, hands, legs and feet were all strapped down. He saw that his knuckles had a heavy metal slip over them that kept Logan from extending his metal claws. He cursed and put his head back down as the doors to the infirmary opened and Madelyne walked in with Scott, Ororo and the man they called Sinister. Logan narrowed his eyes at Madelyne. "Who are you?"

Madelyne smiled at him. "I'm Jean, sweetie."

"Bullshit," Logan snarled. "I dunno why I couldn't smell it on ya earlier, but yer not Jeannie."

"Very good Mr. Logan," Sinister said. "Too bad that you didn't figure that any earlier. It probably would've saved you a lot of trouble in the long run."

Logan glanced at Scott and Ororo. "What'd ya do to them?"

Sinister grinned at Logan. "I have cleansed their minds," he answered. "Your precious X-Men and their Professor now do my bidding as I please."

Logan tore his gaze from Scott and Ororo to the Jean imposter. "Where's Jean?"

Madelyne shrugged. "Dead by now." She walked over to Logan and run her finger nail across his chest as she bent down and whispered in his ear, "If you ask me, Jean was never good enough for you. What you need is a real woman."

"Sorry," Logan growled. "But I don't do tramps." Madelyne stood up instantaneously and her eyes flashed a reddish color as Logan smirked. "So, that's how you did it," he said. "You stole Jean's powers as well as her life."

"Your precious Jean had it so good," Madelyne snapped. "She never deserved the power she held."

"A little jealous then, eh?" he smirked as Madelyne took a step forward, itching to use her new powers, only to be held back by Sinister.

"Enough!" Sinister boomed. He glared at Logan as he nodded at Ororo. "I know what you're trying to do, Wolverine. You're hoping that we will lose our patience and attack you so you can escape."

"A guy's gotta try," Logan quipped.

"Well it won't work," Sinister snapped. Logan watched as Ororo placed her hand on his forehead and titled his head to the side. "Whether you like it or not, Wolverine," Sinister continued. "You will join us."

Logan cried out in pain as he felt something cold stick him in his neck.

* * *

Jean quickly entered the code on the key pad and the doors to the infirmary slid open. She quickly looked around and entered the room as the doors slid shut. Jean quickly walked over to where the comatose body of Emma Frost was and glanced behind her, pointing at the body, as the astral body of Emma hesitated. "Well?"

Emma looked at Jean as if she were fanatical. "What do you want me to do?"

Jean rolled her eyes. "Go back in your body before they realize I'm missing."

"How do you want me to do that?" Emma cried.

"Well…how'd you get out?"

Emma shrugged. "Sinister did something."

Jean walked back to the doors and listened carefully as she heard voices down the hall. She turned back to Emma. "You have to hurry!" Jean snapped.

Emma shot Jean a dirty look but nonetheless, listened to Jean. She walked near her body and sighed. "Please let this work…" She gasped as she shot up suddenly and glanced around feeling her body and realizing she was wearing different clothes and that she was sitting on the examination table. She looked over at Jean and smiled, for the first time to Jean. "It worked."

"Yeah…can we go now?"

"Right."

Emma hopped off of the table and ran to Jean, who opened the doors. Before they ran out, Jean grabbed Emma's shirt and looked her dead in the eye. "Your plan better work, Frost," she hissed. "I swear to you, if you double cross me again…"

"I won't," Emma said sturdily. "They're my enemies as well."

Jean nodded her head. "Good to know," she whispered before her and Emma took off running down the hallway as they heard someone shout, "Find her!"

* * *

Hank, Sinister and Madelyne all walked down the lower levels of the school, heading in the direction of the cell; the one that held Jean. As they turned the corner, Sinister and Hank stopped, staring at the damage in front of them. Madelyne stepped over the heavy metal door that was ripped off of its hinges and fell to the floor, useless. She stepped in the small room and looked around, then turned to Sinister, who was clutching his fists.

"She must've escaped," Madelyne pointed out.

Sinister glared at her. "How is that possible?" he growled. Madelyne shrugged her shoulders. "Find her!" he screamed.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Marie muttered.

"Yeah, like, we know already," Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"How did they get Logan?" Bobby asked.

"Who cares now?" Remy said as he stared out the window. "Right now we's got to worry 'bout not getting caught ourselves."

"He's right," Peter said nodding. "If they've gotten the Professor…it'll only be a matter of time 'till they get us."

"Wait a minute," Kitty said holding up her hands. "Who's _they_?"

"Jean and the other scary man," Jubilee muttered.

Marie raised her eyebrows. "What other man?" When Jubilee didn't say anything, Marie walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What _other_ man?"

Jubilee's terrified eyes met Marie's. "I saw them. I know I wasn't supposed to leave this room, but I was worried about Wolvie."

"What'd you see?" Bobby asked softly.

"They did something to him," the young girl answered. "They put something in his neck…and they all just let it happen," she sobbed.

Marie hugged her as she cried and whispered words to sooth her somewhat. "It wasn't them, Jubes. We'll stop them."

"How?" Peter asked, hearing what Marie was whispering.

"We need to find Magneto," Remy said, joining the group.

Bobby shook his head. "No way."

"We don't have a choice," Remy insisted. "We're out numbered and out powered!"

"Comrade is right," Peter said. "Before long, we won't have the element of surprise."

Marie glanced up at the guys and Kitty as Jubilee quieted down. "Okay," she said. "We need a quick getaway."

"The jet," Kitty said quickly as she looked at Marie. "You flew it once."

Marie nodded, knowing that they didn't have a choice and she stood up, still holding Jubilee protectively. "Let's hurry."


	7. Away

Jean ran down the corridor as quickly as her legs would let her with Emma directly behind her. She quickly changed her direction and crashed into the door of the library with her shoulder as Emma followed her and slammed the door shut. Jean leaned against the door, panting, and glanced at Emma, who was catching her breath as well.

"We can't keep this up, Emma," Jean said.

Emma shot her a look. "There you go again with the first name."

Jean returned her look. "So sue me," she snapped. Jean looked around the room and then back at Emma, who was glancing around the room as well, both looking for an exit. Not seeing one, Jean asked, "What're we going to do?"

Emma turned to Jean and raised an eyebrow. "What? I have to have _all_ the answers?"

Jean rolled her eyes and pointed over her shoulder. "We need to get a plan together because I can hear them coming."

Emma nodded and placed her hands in front of her, attempting to calm herself. "Okay," she soothed herself. "Okay, don't panic." Jean rolled her eyes again and sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "We just have to think of a way out of here…the best way…" As Emma continued talking to herself, Jean glanced around the room once more, but more intimately, spotting a window in the far corner. Her eyes then moved to a chair sitting next to the window. Jean raised her eyebrow and looked at Emma, who was still talking to herself. "…No trap or secret doors…"

"Emma," Jean began.

"…but if I can create a distraction…" Emma continued, ignoring Jean. Snapping her fingers, Emma replied. "I got it!" tapping her chin, mumbling to herself once more.

Getting no response from her, Jean causally walked to the chair, picked it up, and threw it through the window, shattering it on impact and creating their escape. Emma turned hearing the impact of the broken window and looked at Jean, surprised. "Of course, that _is_ another way," Emma muttered.

Jean grabbed her arm and pulled her to the window. "Come on. We've got to move."

Emma pulled her arm away, but never the less, followed Jean. "Okay, okay, jeez. I'm coming." As Emma placed her hand on the ledge and jumped out on the grass, she muttered, "I'm gonna break a nail helping you…"

Kitty and the others quickly run down the stairs until they hit the landing, then run down the corridor. Smiling at what she sees ahead, Kitty turns around towards the young X-Men and smiles. "Come on! It's right down here."

"Thank god," Jubilee panted. "I think I broke my hip."

"Then you wouldn't be moving," Bobby snapped.

Jubilee shot Bobby a dirty look as they continued running down the hallway. By the time they reached the door, Marie realized that it was locked. On the side of the door was a keypad. "Anyone know the combination?" she asked hopeful, turning to them.

"Here," Peter said, stepping forward.

"What're you doing big guy?" Remy asked.

Using his fist, Peter smashed the keypad. Within a few seconds, the door hissed, and opened, revealing the hanger and the X-Jet. Marie nodded and grinned at Peter. "Effective."

Peter returned the grin and nodded, leading the group into the hanger. All of them entered slowly, cautiously, expected to be attacked at any second. The closer they got to the jet, the more worried that Marie got. By the time they reached the stairs, the X-Men stepped out, surrounding Marie and the others.

"Going somewhere?" Ororo asked smugly.

"Oh boy," Kitty muttered, looking around while the others took a defensive stance.

"We don't want to hurt you," Marie told them calmly.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that," Scott informed them.

Madelyne smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "I believe the young ones were trying to escape using the jet here." She looked directly in Marie's eyes, causing Marie to take a step back as she felt her entire body go numb. _Something is not right with Jean._ "I don't think they like us anymore," she added.

"Not true," Jubilee said. "Just you," she added softly.

"You know," Hank added. "There is a punishment for trying to escape the vicinity."

"We didn't do anything wrong," Bobby said.

Madelyne took a threaten step forward, inches from them, and instantly, the young X-Men stepped up, protecting themselves, and Bobby, from her. Madelyne, still posed as Jean, eyes glowed a fiery red. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," she hissed.

"No?" Remy challenged, taking a step forward. "Gambit knows more than you think."

Madelyne's eyes grew wide. Growling, she pushed Remy telekinetically into the wall, and signaled to the X-Men behind her. "Kill them."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice.

Slowly turning her head, Madelyne's lip curled into a sneer as she saw the owner of the voice, and the figure that occupied her. "And why ever not?"

"Because if you do," Jean said, coming closer with Emma beside her. "_I_ will kill you."

Bobby looked from Madelyne to Jean and did a double take. "Wait…there's two of them?"

"Impossible," Marie muttered.

"It's kinda cool," Jubilee said softly, smiling.

"In case you forgot, Jean Grey," Madelyne went on, "You no longer have the power of Phoenix. You're just…another mutant." Everyone's eyes widened at the new information they were hearing as Madelyne chuckled and took a few steps back, spreading her arms out. "You can't defeat all of us," she stated. "Especially not me, and I know you wouldn't want to harm your friends."

"Wanna bet?" Jean snapped. Madelyne faltered. "If you know what's good for you," she continued, slowly, "You'll back off."

Laughing, Madelyne's eyes flashed, reminding Jean of the power she once had. "Are you challenging me, Ms. Grey?"

Jean shrugged as the young X-Men took their defensive positions beside her. _'We need to get to that jet,' _she projected to Emma.

_'Marie…think you can sneak pass them to get to that jet?' _Emma asked Marie. Turning to the teenager slowly, Marie faced her and nodded her head.

Staring down at his family, the people he cared the most for in the world, Bobby bounced himself on his toes, itching for a fight. "Let's do this."

Forming up, Peter charged at them as Emma combined her powers with Jean to give her a boost, and threw the X-Men back telekinetically. Using his freezing powers, Bobby immobilized Ororo. As Hank growled, attacking the young X-Men, Peter, in his metal form, grabbed his teacher and shoved him into the jet's wing, then went in for a punch, knocking Hank back to the ground. Scott aimed his optic beams at Jean and Emma. On instinct, Jean ducked, grabbing Emma and shielding her from the blast. Seeing this, Remy took out a playing card, and using his powers, threw it at Scott's feet. Not expecting the attack, Scott yelled in shock and shielded his eyes as the blast knocked him on his back. While all this action was taking place, Marie and Jubilee were able to sneak onto the jet with the help of Kitty.

"Okay, let's hurry up," Kitty said, looking behind her outside.

"I'm hurrying," Marie said annoyed, as she pushed on the controls, bringing the jet to life.

Hearing the engines come online, Madelyne looked up to see the hanger opening. "No!" Seeing the hanger opening as well, Remy signaled to the X-men. Jean and Emma quickly rose to their feet and ran to the stairs of the jet as Remy covered them, by keeping the X-Men at bay with his blasts as the others jumped on the jet. Scott followed them as he recovered and went for another blast. Jean turned just in time to see it, and pushed Emma out of the way of the blast only to hit with it herself. Groaning in pain, Jean hit the floor hard as she grabbed her shoulder in pain as blood rapidly covered her hand.

"Jean!" Kitty shouted, seeing her teacher on the ground, bleeding. Running towards Jean, Emma suddenly grabbed the young girl and threw her to the ground as Scott shot another blast, nearly hitting them. Instead the blast hit the control console, causing Marie to shriek. She looked back quickly though and saw the X-Men approaching the Jet. Reacting quickly, Marie hit the buttons and pulled the lever back, causing the Jet to rise out of the hanger and take off, leaving the X-Men and mansion behind.

Emma let go of Kitty and looked at her. "You okay?"

Still in shock, Kitty nodded, surprised, and confused on Emma's actions. "We need help!" Hearing Peter's voice brought Kitty out of her daze. She quickly got to her feet and ran towards Jean, applying pressure to her wound on her shoulder. Kitty looked at Peter and Bobby, worried.

"Is she fine?"

Peter shrugged as Bobby replied, "We're not sure…"

"I'm fine," Jean whispered as she sat up, gritting her teeth in pain.

"No you're not," Kitty insisted. "You need to lie still. You could bleed to death!"

Jean ignored her; with her hand still on her bleeding shoulder, Jean stood, barely retaining her balance, and leaning against Peter for support. "I'm fine," she stated. "It didn't hit a main artery…I'll live."

Kitty shook her head. "No…we're going to wrap that up then get you to a doctor."

"I am a doctor; did you forget that?" Jean snapped.

Easing Jean to a chair, despite her whimpering from the pain, Kitty ignored Jean's statement and reached for the first aid. "I can't believe Scott would do that," Kitty mumbled in anger.

Jean relaxed slightly, feeling the young mutant's words, and feeling a pang of guilt. "It's not really Scott," she whispered. Kitty looked up, tears in her eyes, and Jean felt even guiltier. _They're in this mess because of me… _

Emma approached carrying a cloth that she handed to Kitty, who took it and applied it to Jean's wound, as she hissed in pain. "How is she?" Emma asked.

Kitty grabbed the bandage tape and wrapped it around. "Despite what Dr. Grey says…it's pretty bad," she answered honestly.

"No it's not," Jean said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "I'm fine."

Emma looked at Jean closely and nodded, though she knew Jean was just toughing it out. Emma nodded, and shifted uncomfortably as she kept her eyes on Jean, and sat down across from Jean. Looking at Jean in her weakened state, without Phoenix or her full powers, made Emma terrified and worried. Without Jean and the X-Men…Emma didn't think they'd make this out alive.


	8. Phase

Emma looked around the wood line watching the kids gather around a campfire feeling an odd sense of being watched by another. Shrugging off the feeling, Emma paced slowly as Peter, Remy and Bobby were checking the jet for any damages on the outside while Kitty and Jubilee checked inside the jet, with Marie tending to Jean's wound. From hundreds of meters away, Emma saw Jean's expression and felt her feelings and thoughts inside her head; fear. In the past few hours, amazingly, Jean and herself had come to a common goal; they were finally seeing eye to eye and working as a team. It amazed Emma that her and her enemy were able to know everything about each other in such a short amount of time and put their differences aside. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised because Jean would do anything for the ones she loved; anything to protect them…even trusting her. Despite their differences, Emma respected that about Jean. Like now; Jean was severally injured, striped of most of her powers, and yet still fighting the good fight. Emma knew Jean was hiding the truth though… Sinister and Madelyne stole Jean's life away; much like Sinister had done to Emma. From nightmares, visions and lies…they were tearing Jean apart mentally, and without Phoenix there to help guide her; Jean was lost.

As Emma thought this, she heard rustling in the bushes from behind her. Raising an eyebrow as she turned around, Emma scanned the area and frowned. She didn't _see_ anyone. Before she could react quick enough, a strong arm wrapped around her throat, choking her. Emma coughed and blinked in surprise until the grip lightened.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya," he man said. Emma widened her eyes. _It couldn't be_… "I promise I'm not like them," he continued. "And if you don't believe me, then scan my mind. Ya understand?" Emma nodded. "Don't say a word yet," he warned.

Again, Emma nodded. Releasing his grip, Emma spun around and gasped. Giving her a warning glare, Emma gulped and placed her palms on the side of his head, only a few inches away, and closed her eyes. Emma's eyes fluttered as she saw his recent memories until she finally inhaled sharply and took a few steps back, taking her hands away from his head. "God…"

He gave her a cocky grin. "Ya believe me?"

Emma nodded quickly and swallowed. "How'd you do it?"

Logan shrugged and looked back to where the jet was. "Must be the healing factor 'cuz I was just as surprised."

"Well…this is good!" Emma said, optimistic. Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "This raises the odds in our favor!"

"What happened to Jeannie?" he asked suddenly, smelling the blood.

Emma frowned and her features darkened. "Scott hit her with an optic blast."

"He what?" Logan snarled. Without warning, Logan took off towards the jet. Luckily, just before he did so, Emma grabbed his arm, stopping him. Growling angrily, Logan spun on her, and Emma quickly let go, and threw up her hands.

"Wait Wolverine…please," she asked softly. She swiftly added, "How do you think they'll react, especially Jean, if you just showed up after what Scott did to her?"

_'I'm not One-Eyed'_, she heard him think. Emma nodded in agreement, but stood her ground. Logan sighed deeply and looked at Emma intently. "So what do you want me to do?" he snapped.

_"You'll need more than a miracle to get out of this." _

_Jean nodded and turned to the voice. "I know," she replied. _

_Scott smiled at her and leaned in to kiss Jean, but stopped and frowned. "How come our life can never be simple?" _

_Jean smiled painfully. "I don't know. Maybe people expect a lot from us." Jean shifted and frowned, realizing that her shoulder no longer hurt. In fact…there was no injury. It was like the wound never happened. _

_Scott noticed Jean's sudden mood change and cleared his throat, catching her attention to him instead. "Do you?" he asked. _

_Jean blinked in confusion. "Do I what?" _

_"Expect much from me." _

_Jean smiled. "No. You're perfect just the way you are." _

_Scott returned her smile and continued to press for her attention. "Glasses and all?" _

_"Yes," Jean chuckled. "Glasses and all." _

_After a few moments of silence, Scott spoke again. "Do you have a plan?" _

_Jean smirked. "You don't honestly think I'd tell you that do you?" _

_"Why not?" _

_"I'm not stupid," Jean said, turning away from him. Scott frowned, not following. This time it was Jean that had his attention. "I know you're not really Scott, and I know that this isn't real." Jean turned back towards him and saw the look of defeat and anger on his face. "This is all in my mind." Scott's face was darkened and his glasses shined in the sunlight as Jean continued. "The least you could've done was make sure I still had my injury." _

_"That's what tipped you off?" he asked. _

_Jean shook her head. "No…of course not. You're a bad actor, Sinister." _

_Still disguised as Scott, he nodded his head and chuckled slightly. "This is the very reason as to why you're so special, Jean Grey." _

_"What is it that you want from me?" _

_Scott smiled. "I learned something recently," he told her. "_ _Phoenix__ and you are of one person. Without each other, you both die." Jean said nothing. "_ _Phoenix__ is confused, lost and angry and Madelyne cannot control the power…not like you can." _

_Jean shook her head and looked down at the ground. "You want Dark _ _Phoenix__." _

_Sinister, still as Scott, said nothing for a few minutes, only studied Jean. "_ _Phoenix__ is a god. You cannot reshape the world without one." _

_Jean's lip curled. "I don't know what sick games you're playing, or where you got this random, insane idea that you can change the world to fit you're dream…but you're insane!" _

_Scott frowned. "Look what I did to your precious X-Men." Jean's face fell at the memory. "Do you honestly doubt me?" he asked angrily. Jean remained silent. "That's a mistake on your part, Ms. Grey," he threatened. _

_As Scott stood up, Jean followed him. "There's no way to accomplish that," she said. _

_Scott smiled at her; an evil, creepy smile, that ran chills down Jean's spine. "We'll see," he said. "We'll see." _

* * *

"Jean." Jean attempted to move, but to avail. "Jean." It was then that she realized her eyes were closed…but she couldn't open them. "Jean." She wanted to move, but it hurt too much. _'Leave me alone,'_ Jean wanted to say…but she couldn't speak. "Jean!" Opening one eye, Jean looked up, and raised her good arm to block the sun, and to see the figure standing over her. Sighing, Jean closed her eyes again. "Jean!" Emma tried again, getting frustrated.

"What?" Jean snapped.

"You need to promise me that you won't panic," Emma said.

Jean opened her right eye and looked at Emma. "What'd you do?"

Emma huffed in annoyance, placing her hands on her hips. "What makes you think that _I_ did something?"

"Because I'm injured and immobile, now would be a good time to tell me because I can't hurt you," she explained.

Emma pondered the thought and relaxed. "Well…that's true and _does_ make sense…"

"Emma…" Logan growled.

Jean sat up, a lot quicker than she was suppose to, and hissed in pain as she did so. Emma flinched as Logan quickly rushed to her side. "You alright, Red?" Logan asked, deeply concerned.

Jean raised an eyebrow and looked at Emma questionably. Emma nodded. "He's good."

Jean relaxed and went back to lying down carefully. Logan examined the wound and looked at Jean concerned, his heart pouring out to her, and Wolverine wanting to tear Scott apart. "He really did a number to ya," Logan mumbled.

Jean looked at Logan. "It wasn't him," she said softly. Logan looked back at her and nodded slowly, silently telling her that he believed her, even though he had his doubts. "How'd you do it?"

Logan looked at her confused. "What?"

"You weren't brainwashed," Jean pointed out. "How?"

Logan shrugged. "Healing factor?" he guessed.

Jean nodded slowly and closed her eyes as she began to feel weaker. Seeing her, Logan looked at the wound more closely. "Are you sure it didn't hit an artery?"

"Positive," Jean whispered, drifting off to sleep.

"It's her powers," Emma said. Logan looked up at her. "With the blood loss, trauma, stress and her powers…" Emma drifted off, leaving Logan to fill in the blanks. It didn't take him long. If they didn't come up with a plan quickly to get Phoenix back and Jean to full health…she wouldn't make it. And their destiny was still unwritten.

* * *

Gathered around a camp fire, Jubilee, Bobby and Peter slept as Kitty sighed and threw the rock into the camp fire, causing it to spark. "Will ya stop that?" Logan asked, annoyed.

"I'm bored," Kitty complained, shooting Logan a look.

Jean tore her gaze from the stars to Kitty, and watched as she sighed again and stood up, walking over to the sleeping Peter, and laid down next to him. Her face emotionless, Jean looked back up at the sky. Logan watched Jean's body language and glanced at Emma, as if expecting an explanation. He received none.

"How's the shoulder?" he asked.

Jean looked at Logan and shrugged. "Fine."

Logan shook his head and then looked at Remy. "You alright, Cajun?"

Remy nodded. "I think we're more stunned than anything, right now," Marie said.

"I know kid," Logan replied. "I know."

"We need a plan," Emma stated.

"You seriously want us to fight them?" Marie asked.

"We don't have a choice," Emma insisted.

"We can choose another plan," Marie snapped.

"There is no other plan!" Emma snapped back, losing her cool.

"Ladies…" Logan said tiredly, not wanted to break up another cat fight.

Jean looked at the two women yelling at each other and Logan sitting in the middle of it, shaking his head sadly, as Remy watched the scene. Then, Jean heard nothing. Silence. Their lips were still moving, but Jean heard none of it.

_"This is pathetic," she heard. _

_Turning to her right, she saw Scott's form standing over her, with is arms crossed, watching the two continue to fight. "I know," Jean replied. _

_"I mean…you don't have that much time until Sinister finds you all," he chuckled, "And instead of working together, you're all fighting." Still smiling, Scott turned to Jean and looked down at her. In the moonlight, seeing Scott standing like that, smiling at her, Jean couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in her heart. Scott then suddenly frowned and knelt down next to Jean. "Why?" he asked. _

_Jean blinked. "Why what?" _

_"Why do you feel guilty?" _

_Jean looked down at her hands and saw how they were shaking. "Because it's my fault." Jean looked back at him and saw the confusion etched on his face. "My fault that you nearly died, my fault that you became a target for Emma. My fault that our love was lost, and now that you unwillingly work for Sinister." _

_Scott shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry for that," he assured her. "It's not your fault Jean. Things like this happen to us everyday." _

_Jean nodded, trying to take comfort in his words. "I still love you, Scott. I think I always will. But…" _

_Scott placed his index finger on Jean's lips, silencing her. He leaned in and brushed his lips onto hers, then looked deep into her eyes, where he saw his own reflection. "We have to make hard decisions in life, Jean," he said. "You and I are no different. When the time comes…you need to do it." _

_Sobbing, Jean shook her head. "I don't think I can," she whispered. Scott shook his head in confusion, his face masked with pain, just as hers. "I'm not strong enough too." _

_"Yes you are Jean," Scott told her. "I know you…and you are." _

_"I'm not the same person anymore, Scott," she said. "You're not the same." _

_"Don't worry about that. Time passes; it comes and goes. We just have to flow with it," he said. "You're the strongest person I know. If anyone can do it…you can." _

_Jean sobbed louder as the fears fell down her face. Scott pulled Jean closer to him so she was crying in his shoulder as he whispered to her, "It'll be okay…just give it time. I love you…I always have…I will never leave you…" _

"Jeannie?"

Jean jumped slightly and saw that everyone was looking at her. Sitting in front of her was Logan, while Emma, Kitty, Marie and Remy looked over his shoulder. Concern was written all over Logan's features as his eyes narrowed. "What?" Jean asked.

"I asked if yer alright," Logan repeated.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she answered. "Why?"

"Because you like, totally zoned out there," Kitty said. "I swear…it was so creepy."

"You sure you're fine, Cherie?" Remy asked.

Jean nodded as Logan backed off and Emma walked up to her. _'Was it Sinister?'_ Jean looked up at Emma and bit her lip, nodding. Emma sighed and turned around, placing her hand on her hip, and silently cursing to herself.

"What?" Marie asked, confused.

Turning back around, Emma looked at Logan. "We need to hurry." Logan nodded but Emma pressed on. "We must do what is right."

"And you're just the spokesperson for that speech," Marie muttered.

Logan and the others ignored her. "Is there something ya wanna tell me?"

Emma remained silent and looked at Jean. Logan glared at Emma, then at Jean. When she realized all eyes were on her again, Jean cleared her throat. "No," she said. "But Emma's right…we're running out of time."

* * *

Later that night, Jean stirred in her sleep. She was surrounded by fire, but it didn't burn. She felt the heat, but wasn't in pain. As she looked around, she wondered where she was. Jean knew it was a dream, but it felt too real; just like all her nightmares had. As Jean walked around the new surroundings, she realized she was in the city, walking the empty city streets in dawn. As she walked, she noticed someone was standing there…waiting for her. Jean didn't have to guess who it was.

"Fancy meeting you here," Madelyne joked.

"I'm sick of playing these games, Madelyne," Jean said, frustrated. "What do you want?"

Madelyne's smile disappeared as she took Jean's words to heart. "Okay…you want the truth?" Jean nodded. "I want you gone. Dead."

"Why? I've done nothing to you."

"You're in my way," Madelyne replied.

Jean looked at her, confused. "In your way?" she repeated. "In your way of what?"

"You don't understand," Madelyne said frustrated. "You have everything. Everything! And I have nothing. With these powers, and with your looks, your life…I'll finally belong somewhere. I'll be someone."

"You want to be me?" Jean asked, stunned.

Madelyne chuckled. "It sounds crazy to you…but…yes."

Jean shook her head. "It's not possible, Madelyne."

"With Phoenix it is," she argued.

"No, it's not. Eventually your secret, if you manage this, will be discovered. You cannot live someone else's life."

"I can," Madelyne pressed. "And I will."

Jean shook her head. "Not as long as I live."

"That's the whole point; you won't live long enough to stop me."

"You're psychotic," Jean spat. "I promise you, Madelyne, you and Sinister will not get away with this."

Madelyne smiled slightly. "You still have that fire in you, Jean. I can see why Sinister likes you so much. He may want to keep you alive," she said softly. "But I'll make sure you're dead. Not even Phoenix or the X-Men can save you." Jean shook her head furiously and curled her fists. Madelyne continued to smile, finding the whole display to be a joke. "Go on and fight if you want to, Jean, but you're only going to cause pain to yourself and your friends. I'll kill them one by one until you do what I ask."

"You're crazy."

"I know…isn't it fun?" Madelyne laughed. "The only way for you to defeat me is to kill me. Without any powers and you being goody-too-shoes…we all know how this'll end."

"I swear, Madelyne…" Jean growled.

But all Madelyne did was laugh. It plain and simply pissed Jean off. _The arrogance of that little bitch! _One way or the another, Jean knew what Madelyne meant…and it was the truth. It was something that was bothering Jean for the longest time. It was kill or be killed. Jean…or her friends. And one thing that Jean wouldn't do was sit back while her friends were being killed. Jean had to make a decision…whether she liked it or not.


	9. So Cold

Red; that was the color of the sky; it was an omen. Coming into this, they weren't blind. They had a plan. Whether it was a good one or not, they didn't know. They walked with a purpose, leaving the jet behind, to confront their enemies and win the war. Jean and Logan walked in front of the others, side by side, with Emma and Remy behind them, and behind them Marie, Kitty, Peter, Bobby and Jubilee brought up the rear. They were dressed in their X-Men outfits; even Emma herself. Despite their feelings towards the matter, they knew what had to be done and they would see to it, no matter how much it teared them up mentally. Jean and Logan came to a stop when Jean saw Sinister, Madelyne and the other X-Men standing there, waiting for them.

"Well, well," Sinister chimed. "You've finally decided to join us." Jean said nothing; only stare daggers at them, ready to attack at any second.

"I told you they'd come," Madelyne said proudly.

Sinister nodded. "Yes you did." Looking directly at Jean, he spoke again. "Well Phoenix?"

Still Jean said nothing. Logan noticed the tension and silent conversation the two were talking about. "Jeannie?" he said cautiously.

She flinched slightly and Kitty shook her head, walking beside Jean. "Don't tell me you were planning to make a deal with that clown!"

Jean looked at the young girl, then back at Sinister. "You promise they'll be safe?"

Kitty rolled her eyes and stomped her foot down angrily as Sinister nodded. "Yes…they will be released and safe."

"I can't believe you!" Kitty shouted angrily.

"Katherine…" Jean tried.

"No! You're giving up so they can do whatever they want! You don't give a damn about us!"

Jean looked at her sadly and then turned to Logan who looked at her disappointed. Without another look, she began to walk towards Sinister. Marie watched, and then shook her head, not being able to believe that Jean was doing this. Giving away her powers; her life, to that madman. Muttering angrily under her breath, Marie went to go follow Jean, but Emma stopped her. "Leave her be."

Marie looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?" Marie turned to Remy. "Will you tell her?"

Remy shook his head however. "She's right," he said. "Let Jean take care of this."

Logan watched Jean approach Sinister and wished that he could do something. He knew if he did though that Jean would stop him. Sinister would in turn react and it place them in more danger than they were currently in. Jean was counting on them to bring the X-Men home safely, regardless if she came with them or not. They were greatly outnumbered, both in people and powers. Logan raised his eyebrows as an idea suddenly occurred to them. He turned to Emma and mentally talked to her. She in turn looked at him as if he were crazy. When Logan nodded, Emma sighed and did what he asked, closing her eyes and concentrating. Logan looked back at Jean and watched them closely. He prayed that Jean had a plan.

Jean had a plan; whether it would work or not, she didn't know. So far it was good. Sinister didn't suspect anything from her, nor did the X-Men. She was using all of her strength to block out Madelyne however, and Madelyne knew it. Jean stopped and stood directly in front of Sinister. Smiling widely, he looked at her closely as Madelyne circled her, ready to pounce. Jean tried to ignore her and focus solely on Sinister.

"You, Jean Grey, are truly the most incredible mutant I have ever heard of…much less meet."

"I'm flattered," Jean drawled.

Sinister laughed. "You mock me…but it's true. Imagine what I could do with millions of you. A whole army of class five, omega mutants. It would be a breakthrough!"

"For who? Madman's?" Jean countered.

The smile on his face quickly melted. "You'll regret saying that," he growled.

Jean smiled. But it quickly faded away when she heard Madelyne come up from behind her. Placing her hands over Jean's head, Madelyne grinned as Jean screamed in pain as her counterpart forced herself in her mind. Losing her strength, Jean fell to the ground clenching her head in pain, feeling Madelyne using the powers of Phoenix to tear apart her mind and pull out memories.

The second that Jean screamed out, Logan's claws were extended and he and his team raced up to her. At the same time, the X-Men rushed at Logan and the others, and began to attack them. Emma created a shield that blocked Scott's optic blasts and Remy threw his cards to keep them at a distance. "Jean!" Logan shouted. He tried to reach her mentally, but had no luck. It was like she was no longer there. As Logan evaded an attack from Hank, he shot Emma a look.

_'Her mind is no longer open,' _Emma told him mentally.

_'What the hell does that mean?' _

_'Madelyne's killing Jean by linking their minds,' _Emma explained.

Before Logan could say or do anything, he was hit from behind by Hank. As he turned, allowing his momentum to spin roll him on the ground and use the energy to jump up, extending his claws and facing Hank. "I don't wanna hurt ya," Logan said slowly. Hank said nothing, his face and eyes emotionless, as he took small steps towards Logan, sizing him up. Logan shook his head. "But if yer gonna make me…" Growling Logan leapt forward and punched Hank in the jaw, his claws retracted. Caught off guard by his speed, Hank fell to the ground, stunned. Logan threw another punch and kicked him, knocking him unconscious.

A few yards from Logan, Kitty and Jubilee were facing Ororo. As Kitty circled her teacher trying to find an opening, Jubilee looked at her, terrified. "Can't we talk about this?" she asked Ororo sweetly. Ororo said nothing and Jubilee shot Kitty a look. As Ororo's eyes turned white, she looked up towards the sky as lightning flashed. Kitty and Jubilee looked up suddenly. "Oh boy," Jubilee muttered. Kitty nodded in agreement and Ororo suddenly looked away. Kitty backed up at the face of Ororo; cold, hard, and evil. Ororo extended her hand towards Kitty and the young girl gave a yelp as lightning came from Ororo's hand and attacked Kitty. Using her powers, Kitty dove and sank into the ground, then rose back up beside Jubilee.

"Alright," Kitty replied angrily. "No more nice guy. You wanna play rough…we'll play rough." Jubilee looked at Kitty with wide eyes and Kitty hit her on the shoulder as Ororo prepared to attack again. But Ororo was too quick; the girls both screamed again and jumped opposite ways as lightning came from the sky and struck in between them. Jubilee used her powers to blind Ororo; the latter shielding her eyes and backing up as Kitty used her power and grabbed Ororo's legs and sank into the ground, then rose back up, trapping Ororo halfway down in the ground. The weather witch looked around and struggled to get out, the snow up to her shoulders, but with no luck. Kitty winked at her teacher and gave her a cocky grin. "Try getting outta that," she said snidely. Ororo grunted in frustration as Kitty and Jubilee walked away.

Marie fell to the ground, attempting to evade Scott's optic blasts, but it was becoming more and more difficult because she couldn't get close enough to him. Just before she rose to her feet, Scott shot another one. Marie saw it, but couldn't move fast enough. Before it hit her though, and object flew out in front of her and deflected the blast. Marie let out a breath she was holding in and saw Remy run up beside her. Smiling in relief, Marie shot him a smile, to which he grinned back. "I got tis Cherie," he told her. Nodding, Marie took off going to help the others, just as Remy pulled out another playing card and faced Scott as he looked at the card. "Hmmm…Ace," he said. Then he threw it at Scott's feet, knocking him onto his back and grunting in pain from the blow. Scott turned his head and looked around for Remy as he touched the side of his visor, prepared to shoot. He suddenly felt someone grab his hand and pull him to his feet, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "I don't think so, homie," Remy said. Then he punched Scott, knocking him out.

Madelyne stood over Jean, watching her in agony, as she clutched her head and whimpered in pain of the memories being plucked from her head. "How does it feel, Jean?" she taunted. Tears ran down Jean's face as she gritted her teeth to keep from screaming out. She realized it wasn't just her memories either; they were also Madelyne's. She was using a link to overload Jean's mind with the presence of Dark Phoenix's memories, Madelyne's memories and her own. It was too much for Jean to handle, and she knew she had to do something to stop Madelyne's attack, but she couldn't move and was getting weaker by the second.

Sinister watched as Madelyne stood over Jean like prey. He knew within mere minutes, he'd have exactly what he wanted. Even though the X-Men were gradually gaining the upper hand, it was only a matter of time before they would fall; they were greatly outnumbered and all Sinister had to do was bid his time.

"Well, isn't this a site for sore eyes?"

Sinister's eyes widened as he spun around to face the voice and his jaw dropped. "Magneto!"

Erik smiled at Sinister. "Surprised?" he mocked.

"How-?" Before Sinister could finish, he was lifted up and tossed aside by Sabertooth. Madelyne watched it happen and narrowed her eyes at them, prepared to unleash her new powers on the Brotherhood. Before she had the chance though, Emma crept up from behind her and karate chopped her, knocking Madelyne out cold. She looked down at her wide eyed and smiled, looking at Erik, as he stared at her.

"I didn't think that would've worked," she said honestly.

"How nice," he drawled.

Emma ignored his comment and walked over Madelyne and kneeled beside Jean, who had fallen to her side, curled up in a fetal position. "Jean?" she said softly, shaking her gently. Emma gulped and checked for a pulse. She looked up at the Brotherhood, at Erik, who were all staring at her intently, with tears in her eyes. "She doesn't have a pulse."


	10. Breathe

Erik frowned at Emma. "What do you mean she doesn't have a pulse?" he demanded.

Emma looked at him angrily. "What I said! She doesn't have a fucking pulse!" she yelled at him, while she searched again. "The link could've killed her," Emma started to mutter.

"Well, do something dammit!" Erik said in a panic.

Ignoring him, Emma rolled Jean onto her back and put her head against her chest. Jean wasn't breathing. Cursing to herself, Emma leaned up and began CPR. Counting to herself, Emma looked up at Erik, who was watching with terrified eyes. "Go and tie him up," she said, nodding at Sinister.

Snapping his fingers at Sabertooth, he watched as he walked over at Sinister, growling, and dragged him over to a tree and wrapping a loose branch around him, bending it so it stayed. Erik was still amazed at the strength that he had, but for now that didn't concern him. He continued to watch as Emma gave Jean breath and resumed compressions. Emma was beginning to get frustrated as the X-Men ran up to them.

"What happened?" Logan asked in a panic seeing Emma doing CPR on Jean.

"Pryor did something to her," Mystique said.

"What did she do?" Logan yelled.

"We don't know!" Emma shouted back at him, near hysterical.

"Well, can't she just…heal herself?" Jubilee asked hopefully.

Emma shook her head. "No…she doesn't have the power too."

"Madelyne still has it?" Logan said. "I thought she said…"

"I know what Jean said!" Emma yelled, glaring at Logan. "And your thoughts and anger isn't helping matters!"

In the heat of the argument, John and Bobby ran up beside the X-Men and Erik. "The area's clear," John told Erik. He looked around and then at Emma still giving Jean CPR. "What happened?"

No one answered; their attention was focused solely on Jean. Logan pushed his way through Erik and Sabertooth and kneeled beside Jean, taking over CPR, as Emma stood up and wiped her face. As Logan gave Jean air, Emma glanced over at Madelyne, then looked at Jean, and then did a double take, a thought occurring to her.

* * *

Jean looked around and sighed. "Not again…"

"Of course again," Madelyne said as she approached Jean. "It's the first place we met each other. Fitting, isn't it?"

Jean rolled her eyes. "You're so predictable."

"And you're dead," Madelyne shot back. "What's the difference?"

"Dead men have nothing to lose," Jean replied snidely. Madelyne curled her lip and Jean grinned at her. "Still so sure of yourself?"

Madelyne's eyes glowed. "More than you think."

"Bring it, bitch."

Madelyne grinned and rushed as Jean, using her telekinesis to throw Jean back. Jean held up her arms in attempt to stop Madelyne's attack; because Madelyne was stronger though, it only lessened the blow as Jean hit the wall and groaned. Watching Jean slowly climb to her feet, Madelyne focused on Jean and unleash Phoenix. Jean watched as the giant fire bird formed around Madelyne. As she looked up, she noticed the bird was confused and angry; especially when it saw Jean. It stared intently at her until Madelyne pointed at her, telling Phoenix that Jean was the imposter. Jean swallowed hard as the bird came flying towards her, angry, and hungry for power. Just as the bird came swooping down to her, Jean ducked and rolled out of the way. The bird flew up high into the air and looked at Jean, even more confused. Jean looked at Madelyne and saw the frustration on her face.

"What's the matter, Madelyne?" Jean asked her cockily. "Can't control the power?"

"Shut up!"

Jean grinned at her twin, knowing it was getting to her.

Madelyne narrowed her eyes and held out her hand, squeezing it tightly. Jean's eyes widened and she fell to her knees, grasping her throat, realizing that Madelyne was using her powers to choke out Jean.

"How does it feel now?" Madelyne snarled. "You're not getting out of this alive, Jean. So just accept it and die."

Jean closed her eyes and shook her head as her body demanded air. As she was struggling to stay awake, Jean felt Madelyne invade her mind once more, just to torment Jean even further. Jean gritted her teeth as she fought back, trying her best to block Madelyne out; but she was unsuccessful thus far. Jean gasped as blood ran down her nose and sweat poured down her forehead. It would only be a few minutes before she passed out. If Madelyne was telling the truth and Jean was already dead in the real world, then it would be seconds before Jean died in the parallel plane if she didn't act fast.

_'I want you to relive those painful memories, Jean,' _Madelyne said. _'Relive them during your last breaths…'_

_'Why Madelyne?' _Jean sobbed. _'Why are you doing this?'_

Madelyne smiled. _'Because…I can.'_

_FLASH:_

"Look out!"

Jean gasped and took a step back as a soccer ball flew right pass her. She watched as people cheered and a young woman came running past her, grinning at her. "Hey, Jean," he said sweetly. Jean couldn't help but smile at him, remembering him from high school. "You gonna join in?"

Jean nodded. "Yeah…just gimme a second."

He winked at her. "Good, cause we're getting our butts kicked out here."

Jean giggled and looked around as he joined the game again. _This isn't so bad,_ Jean thought. The she groaned. _Not yet at least. _She turned around as she felt a hand wrap around her waist. "Duncan?"

The young jock grinned at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Hey baby."

Jean smiled sweetly at him, not really caring if he was there or not. It wasn't that he wasn't a good guy…to Jean though, back in high school, he was just a pain.

"Jean!"

Jean turned sharply to see a man quickly walk up to her. Duncan saw him too and took his arm from Jean's waist and cleared his throat. Jean looked at him confused as he ignored her and looked at the man. "Hello Mr. Grey," he said nervously.

Jean's eyes widened. _Oh no…_Jean's attention snapped to her father as he walked right up to her angrily, and grabbed her wrist forcefully. "What did I tell you about staying after school?" he demanded.

Jean didn't answer; nor did she speak. Shaking his head, he pulled her away from the field, with everyone watching, and too the parking lot where he mother and sister were waiting in the car. Emotions filled Jean up so quickly as several memories came flooding back to her. None of them good. John threw Jean over by the car, but Jean kept her balance, and turned to face her father.

"I told you to come straight home after school!" he yelled.

There was a slur to his words, so Jean didn't have to guess that he was drunk; John Grey was always drinking. Ever since Charles Xavier came to her home and her powers developed, Jean's life was never the same. It seemed her parents no longer cared about her anymore, and it broke Jean's heart.

Jean shifted uncomfortably as her mother's eyes were glued on John and Jean. Before she knew it, her father stepped forward and slapped Jean right across the face, knocking her to the ground. Jean grabbed her face not only in pain, but in surprise as well. She looked up and seeing the expression on her fathers face, something inside Jean snapped. Her blood began to boil and she curled her fists as she rose slowly to her feet, starring daggers at her father.

* * *

Logan was getting frustrated by the second. It had been over ten minutes of CPR and Jean had yet to respond. "Come on, Red!" he yelled. "Don't quit on me…not now…"

Emma watched Logan continue to work on Jean, perhaps now more viciously as it began to rain; first lightly, then pouring. As Logan gave breath to Jean once more, Sinister began to stir. Erik's eyes shot up to him as Sinister looked around and realized that he was confined. He looked at Erik and Emma, then at Logan, still working on Jean, and he smiled.

"Something funny, Nathanial?"

"The Brotherhood and X-Men working together," Sinister chuckled. "It's quite a sight."

Logan growled and raised his head, extending his claws at him. "Keep talkin' bub!" he threatened. "And I'll make sure that you're laughing in pieces!"

Sinister stopped laughing, but continued to smile as Logan retracted his claws and continued. "Release the other X-Men from whatever spell you have them on," Marie demanded.

Sinister wasn't threatened. "Or what?"

In a flash, Logan leapt up, his claws at Sinister's throat, and Logan growled deeply. Sinister's smile faded immediately as Erik stepped over him, his arms across his chest. "I suggest you do what young has asked," Magneto told him. "I believe that Wolverine here is hoping that you don't."

Sinister swallowed hard and looked Erik in the eye. "It has already been done."

Erik and Logan exchanged looks and Erik turned and looked at the young X-Men. "Go see if he's telling the truth."

They nodded and took off with the Brotherhood behind them.

Logan leaned in close to Sinister, cutting a small hole on his throat, drawing blood. "You better be right bub," he snarled.

In the meantime, Emma had kneeled beside Jean's head, and placed her hands beside Jean's temples, her eyes closed, as she attempted to contact Jean.

_Come on Jean, _Emma prayed. _Come on…

* * *

_

Jean stood up and stared at her father. She didn't know why it bothered her so much now; her father always abused her as a child, her mother and sister doing nothing to stop it, but now it seemed different. Jean had been through so much as Phoenix and an X-Man. She knew how to defend herself. Hell, she was the most powerful mutant in the universe.

John leaned back and slapped her again. Jean's head whipped to the right, but this time she didn't fall down. She turned back to her father, and just stared at him. As she stood there, she felt a presence inside her; a familiar one, and she smiled as her glowed…then slowly turned black. Her father took a step back as Jean continued to smile.

"What's the matter, _Dad?_" she mocked.

As he continued to back away, Jean felt her sister and mothers fear, and she enjoyed it. The car was only a few yards away from her and John and without even looking at it, the car exploded, killing the two women instantly. John's jaw dropped as he tripped over himself and fell to the ground, looking at the burning car in shock. He looked up at Jean and saw her black eyes gleaming in pure enjoyment and he couldn't believe it.

"This is what you always thought of me, isn't it?" Jean asked. "You always thought I was a disease and a murderer. That I didn't belong here and that I wasn't your daughter. Take a look, Dad. Take a good look. You murdered them!" she shouted.

"No…" he whimpered.

Jean nodded, now standing over him. "Yes…_you _made me do this because I _hate you_!"

With a vengeance, Jean's entire body glowed as she brought her arm down and pointed at her father. He screamed as his clothes suddenly caught on fire. Surprised and terrified, he stood up, screaming, and attempted to get his clothes off quickly. But he was too slow; the fire engulfed his body and he screamed in agony. Jean just stood by and watched, with no emotion on her face anymore. It didn't too long, before his whole body was burnt, and he was dead. As Jean looked at the body, she slowly turned her head and locked eyes with Madelyne. Her eyes still black as coal, Jean smiled and Madelyne looked terrified.

"You're plan backfired," she told Madelyne.

Madelyne only held up her hands, pleading with Jean. "Jean, please…" Jean stalked over to Madelyne as she began to cry, begging for her life after witnessing what had just occurred. "It was Sinister, I swear. I only did what I was ordered. He would've killed me!"

"You did this, Maddy," Jean said as she stood in front of her. "You turned me into this monster. You destroyed my life by torturing me."

"I didn't…" Madelyne sobbed. "Please…you got Phoenix back…"

Jean shook her head. "You're misunderstanding," Jean replied.

Madelyne looked up at Jean, tears filling her shocked eyes, as she shook her head. Then she screamed in pain and grabbed her head as she fell to her knees.

"Because I feel some sympathetic for you," Jean told her. "I won't let you suffer too long. But just as you did to me…_you _will relive your darkest moments."

Madelyne screamed once more; this time it echoed.

* * *

Emma pulled away from Jean and gasped. Logan quickly rushed over to them and looked at Emma. "What?" he asked worried. "What happened?"

Emma shook her head, still not believing what she had seen; what she had felt. She brought her hand up to her mouth and shook her head and muttered, "Oh my god…"

"What?" Logan demanded.

"What happened?" Erik asked as he joined them, forgetting about Sinister for the moment.

"Too much…" Emma whispered.

Erik raised his eyebrows. "Too much what?"

Emma looked at him. "Power and…anger."

Logan looked at Erik. "What the hell is she talkin' 'bout?"

Erik shook his head as Emma stood up and backed away from Jean and Madelyne. As she did so, Logan noticed a pool of blood that surrounded Madelyne. "What the hell?" he muttered. He pushed Emma aside gently and walked over to Madelyne. As he got closer, he noticed that her eyes were open, staring blankly, and dried blood was pouring from her ears and nose. He slowly placed his fingers on her neck. Sighing, Logan turned to the other two and shook his head. Madelyne Pryor was dead.


	11. Savior

_Until you crash  
Until you burn  
Until you lie  
Until you learn_

It was no longer pouring rain, but only drizzling. The air was filled with an eerie silence and there was no movement. The snow was white as bleach and the temperature was still cold. The only noticeable difference in the surrounding area was the red…blood red. It stained the white colored snow, showing a hard fought battle between to opposing sides. But the rain was washing all of that away, so no evidence would be left of the fight.

Marie, Bobby, Peter, and Remy all walked, looking around carefully for the X-Men; there was no sign of them. On the far right side of them, was Mystique, Sabertooth, Pyro, Kitty and Jubliee. The further Marie got, the more worried she was. Not just for the X-Men, but for Jean as well.

"Hello?" Marie called out.

"Marie, is that you?" she heard Ororo ask.

Marie sighed in relief as they came into view; Scott, Ororo, and Hank. Kitty screeched in happiness and hugged her friends. "You guys are okay!" Ororo smiled and shot Marie an amused look but all she did was smile back at her, unsure of how to respond.

"I don't know how you did it," Scott commented.

Remy frowned. "How we did what?"

"Stopped us without killing us," he answered.

"Please," Kitty said rolling her eyes. "If we even went too close to you, Jean would've fried us."

Scott looked at Sabertooth but all the latter did was growl. "Speaking of Jean…where is she and Emma?"

_Until you see  
Until you believe  
Until you fight  
Until you fall  
Until the end of everything at all  
Until you die  
Until you're alive_

* * *

Jean felt dirty; disgusted. She didn't know if it was because of the heavy rain that soaked her; or her actions. Phoenix invaded her thoughts, telling her it was right…it was essential. But Jean knew better. She wasn't a killer. Of course she defeated the everyday bad guys, but this was different. Madelyne Pryor wasn't an everyday bad guy…she wasn't even a bad guy. She was a lost, lonely soul. Madelyne didn't deserve to be killed; imprisoned, yes, punished, yes…but not murdered. 

Jean stood there…over her enemy's body, unable to step away, or to look the other direction. It was like a higher power was keeping her there, making her look at what she had done, and subsist in it. It took a hand on her shoulder to snap Jean out of it. Looking over, Jean watched as Emma's eyes followed Jeans…to Madelyne's dead body. Even then, Jean felt the shock and disappointment within Emma; at the same time that she felt the liberation.

"This is what he meant," Jean whispered. Emma looked at Jean, who looked back down at Madelyne, but said nothing. "This is what he wanted. He wanted me to kill an innocent person. To have Madelyne beg for her life, and for me to just…end her."

Emma gazed at her desolately. "She gave you no choice, Jean…"

"No…she did," Jean replied. "I had my powers restored…but I killed her anyways. I killed her because I wanted to. Because I could and because it felt good. Not right…_good_." Sighing, Jean titled her head back and looked up at the stars in the sky as the rain began to fall more heavily. "I killed hundreds…thousands of people as Phoenix on that island," she whispered.

_Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care  
Don't save me, don't save me, cuz  
I don't care  
_

"So, what makes this so different?" Emma asked carefully.

Jean lowered her head and looked at Emma, straight in the eye. "What makes this different is…I wasn't Phoenix…I was me. I was simply Jean Grey."

"Jean!"

Jean closed her eyes. She didn't want them to see this…she couldn't let them. She looked at Emma and the woman nodded right away, knowing what Jean was thinking and what she wanted. Emma quickly turned the other way and began to walk...slowly disappearing into the fog. Looking back at Madelyne's dead form, Jean shook her head sadly and backed away. She knew what Sinister was capable of; he was a scientist after all. After reaching a distance, Jean's eyes glowed, her attention still on Madelyne's body. Using her energy and focus…all Jean did was stare, until the body finally burst into flames. Even then, Jean could hear Madelyne begging for her life, screaming in pain of the torture, even though she was already dead. Jean closed her eyes tightly and looked down, refusing to let it drive her insane; refusing to see the body being scalded to nothing but ashes. She told herself that it was necessary, so history would never repeat itself. It was essential. As a single tear rolled down Jean's cheek, she looked up, opening her eyes, and saw that the flames were no more. Madelyne Pryor was an end to. All that was left were ashes. Madelyne was dead. Even though Sinister somehow escaped…it was finally over. _Ashes to Ashes.

* * *

_

_Until you give  
Until you've used  
Until you've lost  
Until you lose_

Just as Emma snapped out of her daze, her telepathic connection with Jean, she saw Marie and the X-Men and Brotherhood members run up to them.

"Where's Jean?" Scott asked, worried. Emma looked down at Logan, still attempting to do the CPR on her. Scott immeidatly fell to his knees. "Oh god..."

Kneeling down, Emma grabbed Logan's hands gently and made him stop. Even though Logan looked at her sharply, Emma didn't back down. Logan looked down, fighting the tears that were stinging his eyes as he stood up, looking over at Ororo, who only watching the scene, not believing her eyes.

Looking around, Hank asked, "Where's Sinister?"

Everyone then snapped to attention and looked around, realizing that he had disppeared. "Shit," Logan muttered.

_Until you see, how could you believe?  
Until you've lived a thousand times  
Until you've seen the other side  
This is my chance, this is my chance  
_

But at this point...no one cared. As Emma was about to tell them to leave, Jean's eyes fluttered, and her chest gradually rose and fell. Logan's eyes widened and he fell back to his knees next to her. "Jean?"

As Jean looked around at the group, she saw how tired, bruised up, and worn down they were. The odds weren't that bad. Madelyne was dead, the X-Men were back, and Sinister was defeated, but escaped. Besides Madelyne, those were good odds. Sighing, Jean whispered, "Can we please get out of here?" No one argued.

_Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care  
Don't save me, don't save me, cuz  
I don't care_

Until the truth becomes a lie  
Until you change, until you deny  
Until you believe

This is my chance, this is my chance  
I'll take it now because I can  
This is my chance, I want it now

Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care  
Don't save me, don't save me, cuz  
I don't care

Save me, save me, save me  
Save me, save me, save me  
I don't care  


**-**30 seconds to mars


	12. From Yesterday

Jubilee lifted her spoon up to examine the food dripping back down in the bowl. With a disgusted face, she looked at it more closely and frowned. "What is this stuff?"

Walking past Jubilee, Kitty snickered. "It's your dinner, Jubes."

"It looks like vomit," Jubilee whined, throwing the spoon back in the bowl filled with the brown looking gump. "Ain't no way I'm eating that."

A few feet away, Emma frowned at Jubilee, placing her hand on her hip over her cooking apron. "Hey," Emma said testily. "I never said it was the best…but you said you were hungry."

"Not _that_ hungry," Jubilee muttered, rolling her eyes.

As Jubilee pushed the bowl away, Jean, Ororo and Hank walked into the kitchen. Emma groaned slammed the cover to the cooking pan back on, and took off her apron, throwing it to the ground, and stomped out of the room. Rising an eyebrow, Ororo exchanged looks with Jean and Hank. "What was that about?"

Taking a sip of water, Kitty shrugged as Jubilee stood up and ran at Ororo, hugging her tightly around her waist, and giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Aunt Ororo…can we please order pizza? Pleeeeeaasssseee?"

Smiling slightly, Ororo turned to Jean with an amused expression. Jean only smiled back, shaking her head, as she walked over to where Emma threw the apron down. Lifting the top of the pan slightly, Jean leaned over the counter to look and smell the food. Crinkling her nose, and quickly covering it, Jean nodded at her best friend. "I think we certainly need to order some food."

Chuckling, Ororo nodded in agreement. "Already done," she said as she picked up the phone.

As Jean opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of water, Logan wondered in the room, raising an eyebrow at Jean. "What's Frost's problem?"

"She can't cook," Kitty answered for Jean.

Giving the young girl a look, Jean nodded. "She's been on a short fuse since we came back."

Logan walked over to Jean and leaned against the counter, next to her. "You both have," he stated. Jean didn't say anything, nor did she look at him. It was as if she hadn't heard him at all. Logan looked at Jean more closely and stood right in front of her. Jean in turn gave him an annoyed look. "You alright, Red?"

"I'm fine," Jean said quickly, placing the bottle on the counter and walking out without saying another word. Logan grunted and followed her out, ignoring the looks of Hank and Ororo.

* * *

Logan jogged down the hallway to catch up to Jean. Hearing him, Jean said, "Leave me alone, Logan."

"Jean!" Logan called out. Jean ignored him. "Come on Jeannie!"

Jean turned around and shot Logan a dirty look. Anyone else would've froze on the spot and retreated, knowing damn well not to piss Jean off. But Logan wasn't anyone. "Don't you understand that I don't want to be bothered now?"

Logan slowed down, and then stopped in front of her. "You want time…I get that. But it won't make it easier doing it on yer own darlin'."

"How would you know?" Jean shot back.

Logan tried his best not to look hurt by Jean's words, but it cut him deep. "You've killed the bad guys before, Jean," Logan replied softly. "Honestly…why is this bothering you?"

Despite hitting the jackpot, Jean never faltered. "What makes you think this is bothering me?" she asked, steel faced.

Logan shrugged. "Because I know you. And this cold, heartless person standing in front of me now isn't you. You're either protecting something, or hiding something. Which one…I don't know. But Jeannie…this is the wrong way to do it."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jean said.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "I don't?"

Jean stepped closer to him, to the point where they were only inches from each other. "I am not a killer, Logan. Madelyne was a human being. A lost, sad, and lonely human. _I_ ended her life."

"She deserved it," Logan said. "Look what she did to you…to your family and friends."

Even as Logan was speaking, Jean was shaking her head. "No. _No one_ deserves _that_. She was defenseless Logan! I had already taken back my powers. She begged me to let her go…and what did I do? I killed her. _I_ murdered her!"

"Jeannie…" Logan said softly.

"What Sinister said was true," Jean continued, but more calmly. "Inside…all we really are are monsters. Each and every one of us. In the end…he succeeded." Logan remained silent. "I have a dark side, and I used that power, my powers, to kill an innocent human who was no longer a threat."

"We all make mistakes," Logan said, trying to make some good out of the situation.

"No Logan," Jean said. "I knew what I was doing. And the thing that scares me the most…is that I enjoyed it. Not just Phoenix…but me."

Logan was at a lost for words. He didn't know the experiences that Jean had to ender during the time that Madelyne and Sinister had her…but to condemn Jean, to make her so ruthless to kill someone, told Logan that it worked, and that worried him. He made many mistakes in his past…the same that Jean was doing now. And it scared him; it scared him to death. Jean was losing her path; falling off of it, and for the first time in his life…Logan was lost…he didn't know what to do. Jean stood there, silent, a single tear running down her cheek, her powers invading Logan's mind without him knowing it, nor suspecting it. She knew what she had done was terrible and unforgivable. If that was the case, if she knew all of this…then why did it feel so right to her?

* * *

Scott felt terrible. The dreams and memories of what he had done before and during Sinister haunted him. _Jean._ He had hurt the one person he truly cared for; the one person he loved, and he had no idea how to fix it. _I've got to try something,_ Scott thought grimly. Sitting in his bedroom, the room he once shared with Jean, Scott held a picture of him and Jean together two summers ago. It was a time where they were happy…where they were safe. _Now that's all blown to shit…_ Between Phoenix, Apocalypse, Sinister, Emma Frost, the Virus, the Humans against the Mutants…Jean and Scott's relationship had taken a nasty road; at that time however, they just never saw it coming. On top of that, there was Logan as well. Scott knew Jean; she would never cheat. But with that dark side to her, he couldn't be sure of much anymore. Especially when it concerned Jean and Phoenix. He had been present when Logan and Jean flirted with each other and he wondered how often it was that they did that when Scott _wasn't _around. All these thoughts and feelings invaded Scott's mind and made him feel nauseous. He didn't know what he felt for Jean anymore. Scott sighed deeply as he gazed into the glass frame at the picture taken so long ago. 

"Jeez." Scott looked up, startled, as he saw Emma entering the room, but stopping at the threshold, grimacing in pain and holding her head. Scott frowned and Emma sent him a glare. "You're projecting your thoughts a little too loudly there four eyes." Scott painfully smiled as a small hope lit up in him. _If Emma can hear it, then Jean surely can as well. _Emma frowned and walked into the room, sitting right next to Scott to see what he was staring at. She heard his thought, but chose not to respond to it because she had the answer…and it wasn't one that Scott wanted to hear. You didn't get to spend all that _'quality time'_ with Jean Grey, and not know how the woman feels and thinks about the men in her life now. "Pretty picture," Emma commented, trying to get Scott's mind off the negative side of Jean and himself and into the good.

"Yeah," Scott said dreamily. Emma smiled. _Damn, I'm good. _"Jean and I were so happy there," Scott said as if in a trance. "We swore nothing would tear us apart."

Emma didn't say anything. She couldn't. What would she say? That everything would be alright? That was a lie and everyone knew if; Scott and Jean especially. As much as Emma wanted to comfort Scott, growing fond of him, she couldn't. "Scott," she began. "What do you think will happen?"

Scott frowned and looked at Emma, confused. "About what?"

"You and Jean?" Scott sighed. "Do you honestly think that things will change or go back to the way that they were?"

Scott shrugged. "Why not?"

Emma stood up, anger at his stubbornness. "Because everything is different!"

Scott shook his head. "Jean and I love each other…"

Emma raised her hands, silencing him. "You're not understanding me, Scott," she said calmly. "Things have changed. Jean is different. You are different."

Scott followed Emma with his eyes, still completely confused. "What're you trying to say?"

Emma groaned in annoyance and proceeded to walk out. "You know what? Forget it. You go talk to her."

Scott watched Emma leave and shook his head. Staring at the picture for a few more minutes, Scott looked back up at the door and stood up, placing the picture on the bed and walking out of the room. As he trailed the upstairs hallway, Scott made his way downstairs and into the library, where he expected Jean to be.

Sure enough, she was there. Sitting in the far corner of the giant library, Jean sat in the darkness, ignoring Scott's presence. Scott couldn't hide his smile walking in to the room knowing Jean was there, but as he walked closer to Jean, his smile faded. "Jean?" No answer. Scott walked over to the closest wall and searched for a light switch. Finding one, he flicked on the lights to show Jean's figure. As he walked back over to her, he called her name again. "Jean?"

Looking up slowly, Jean's expression relaxed slightly at the sight of Scott. "Hey."

Scott smiled. "Hey."

"How you doing?" Jean asked, sitting up slightly.

Scott nodded. "I'm a little embarrassed," he admitted. "I've gone to just about everyone and apologized."

Jean smiled. "Well, it wasn't you; it was Sinister. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I know, but still…"

Jean nodded, understanding, and the two fell back into silence again. Scott paced the floor a few times, his hands shoved in his pocket, as he avoided looking at Jean and showing his weakness. But he was a man, and he couldn't stop thinking about her and what they had; turning back around, Jean smiled slightly and shook her head. "You don't have to say anything."

"Why not?"

Jean looked up at him, a small fire burning in her eyes. Scott was both terrified and baffled by her look; to stunned by her beauty to say anything. "You're asking for too much, Scott," she said softly, standing up. Scott looked at her confused. "I know what you're thinking," she said. "And I know what you feel and what you want."

Scott shrugged. "Okay, so? What I want is for us to be back together."

Jean shook her head. "It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because you cheated on me!" Jean nearly exploded. Scott recoiled as his face reddened. _I should've seen that one coming…_he thought bitterly. Jean shook her head. "Everything has changed, Scott. We're not the same people anymore."

"So much has happened Jean," Scott protested. "You're right about that. That's why you feel this way. So much has happened," he repeated.

"I understand, but I don't think getting back together with you is the answer."

Scott clenched his jaw. "It's Logan isn't it?" he said as he studied her features.

Jean's face softened a bit at the mention of Logan's name, but Jean didn't say anything to confirm or deny it. Truth was…at this point, it had nothing to do with Logan but everything to do with her actions and Sinister. She wanted the mad man to pay dearly and she was going to do and no one would stand in her way. Men were out of the question; they only provided a distraction. If need be, Jean knew, as well as Phoenix, she could get either Logan or Scott. But she wasn't choosing now. "It has nothing to do with him."

"Bullshit."

Jean's eyes narrowed at Scott's sudden hardness and his cold words. "Scott…"

"You've been eyeing him the whole time," he said. "Now you're just looking for any excuse to shack up with him!"

"How dare you!" Jean screamed. "All I have ever done was respect you and what we had! _YOU_ are the one that fucked up, Scott! Not me, not Logan…YOU!"

Scott's eyes fell to the floor and he nodded slowly. "So…it's all my fault."

Jean relaxed, but her blood pressure was still high and she felt like she'd lose it at any moment. _I need to get out of here…away from him…_ "Not _all_ of it…but yes," she whispered.

After a few moments of silence, Jean shook her head sadly, and walked away, leaving Scott alone in the library. He didn't try to pursue her, or stop her. He stood there, lying in his own defeat and broken manhood. With a grunt, he kicked a near by table, breaking it in half. "Fuck!"

Jean quickly ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Crying she fell to her knees and lifted the toilet seat up, placing her head in the bowl, and puking everything she had inside of her. Sobbing softly, Jean then flushed the toilet and grabbed onto the sink to pull herself up. Turing on the water, she bent down to rinse her face and mouth. As she looked down at the sink, trying to calm herself, blood dripped down. Gasping in surprise, Jean touched her nose and pulled back, revealing her hand to be covered in blood. Crying some more, Jean covered her nose with a wash cloth and sighed, giving in to her weakness and letting her back hit the wall and drop slowly to the ground. Jean couldn't take it anymore. If staying in the mansion meant all this heartache and physical stress to her and her powers…she didn't want it. It was at that very moment where Jean saw it clearly; something needed to change. Whether for the worse or better…something needed to change.


	13. Was it a Dream?

_Your defenses were on high  
Your walls built deep inside  
Yeah I'm a selfish bastard  
But at least I'm not alone_

Logan leaned against the tree as he watched Scott throw the rest of Emma's bags in the back of the car. As he watched them, he felt Jean's presence before she even walked past him…not once looking his way, or acknowledging him. There was a different presence about Jean; Logan could smell it on her. But it was still Jean, and he was positive about that. Scott closed the trunk as Ororo and Hank came down to the car with the Professor. Emma was leaving and Logan didn't care. Jean told him that the worse was yet to come and that it wasn't over while Emma said that it was, even though Sinister escaped. Logan preferred Emma's version, but knew Jean was right. Ever since that little talk in the hallway with Jean, Logan had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach; one he couldn't figure out.

_My intentions never change  
What I wanted stays the same  
And I know what I should do  
it's time to set myself on fire  
Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?_

"Okay," Emma said. "I guess this is it."

Hank extended his hand out to Emma, who shook it. "It was an honor working side by side with you, Emma Frost."

"No it wasn't," she replied. "But thanks for saying it."

Ororo gave Emma a warm smile and hugged her. "It took you awhile, but I'm glad you found your way."

"Thank you storm," Emma said thankfully. Emma turned to Kitty and Jubilee who were sitting on the ledge, a few feet from the crowd. "Kids?"

Kitty glanced over to them and scowled. "I still think you're a bitch." Jubilee laughed as Ororo shot Kitty a warning look. "But…you helped us. Probably even saved us," she added. "So…thanks."

Emma smiled at them. "You're welcome."

_Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
Your reflection I've erased  
Like a thousand burned out yesterdays  
Believe me when I say goodbye forever  
Is for good_

Emma then turned to the Professor. "Charles…" Giving her a warm smile, Emma returned the smile and bent down to hug him. "I owe you so much…"

"You owe me nothing child," Charles said. "You are always welcomed back here."

"Thank you."

"Just don't come back," Marie spoke up.

"You've done good to redeem yourself," Scott told her. "I'm proud of you. We all are," he added.

Emma smiled as her eyes watered. "You're going to make me cry…"

"Wouldn't want to ruin your makeup," Kitty muttered rolling her eyes.

_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
_

As Emma turned around to open the door to the car, she locked eyes with Jean, who stared at her. Emma froze and her throat became dry. Gathering her wits, Emma slowly walked up to Jean, as everyone moved to the side and remained quiet. "Jean."

"Emma."

Raising an eyebrow, Emma asked, "Should I call you Jean, or Phoenix?"

Jean shrugged. "Either or I guess."

Emma sighed deeply. "I know you'll never be able to forgive me…and I don't expect you too…"

"You helped me," Jean said, cutting her off. "I never thought the day would come where I'd be thankful that you were there. Not only did you save me…but them as well," she said, indicating the X-Men. "I can't forgive for what you have done," Jean admitted. "But I can put it to the side."

Emma nodded. "I'd rather we be woman…than enemies."

"Me too," Jean replied. An eerie silence broke out between the two. Jean held her gaze, but Emma got too nervous and looked down at the ground. "Be careful," Jean said. "Sinister is still out there and you did betray him."

"I know," Emma responded.

"It's not my place to tell you to stay away…but if the Professor welcomed you back here, I'll stand by him and his decision."

"Thank you Jean," Emma said. "That means a lot."

Nodding her head, Jean turned back, and walked back up the ramp towards the school.

_'You be careful too, Jean' _Emma projected to her. _'I know the impact he had on you…please.'_

Jean turned back and stared at Emma intently. For a second, Logan thought that Jean would attack her. Emma knew better though.

_'He isn't worth it,' _Emma added. _'You think you'll feel better…but you'll feel worse.'_

_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
(A photograph of you and I)  
_

Jean continued to look at Emma…but said nothing; not even mentally. Logan watched the two careful, especially Jean. But all Jean did was turn back around and walk into the mansion. Emma exhaled and walked back to her car, opening the door and turned to look at Logan. "Take care of her, Logan," Emma told him. _'You're the only one who can,' _she added mentally. _'Don't let her fall off the tracks and make the same mistakes you and I have.'_

Despite his feelings towards the White Queen, Logan nodded, understanding where she was coming from and what she was asking. He watched as she got in the car and started it up. With one last look, Emma drove off on the highway, and out of sight. Logan knew she'd be back; he was sure of it. He didn't know of the friendship between her and Jean, but they fought the enemy together and they saved each other. The two shared a secret that only they knew of. As he retreated back into the mansion, one thing kept going around in his mind; what really happened to Jean? He knew one thing for sure…it wasn't good. If it wasn't good now…he knew for sure it wouldn't end well.

_Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
A photograph of you and I  
A photograph of you and I... in love..._

As Logan and the others headed back into the school, Logan stopped, and sniffed the air. "What is it?" Scott asked.

Logan held up his hand, silencing him and looked around. Logan glanced down at the ground and saw as it got darker. He the others looked up at the sky and saw the sun disappear behind the dark, reddish clouds that covered the once blue sky. It was an eerie feeling and it made Logan sick to his stomach.

"Ororo?" the Professor questioned.

Ororo shook her head, just as confused as the others. "It's not me," she told them.

Looking up, Kitty shook her head slowly. "This is so _not_ good," she muttered.

Logan turned around to the young one just before he felt a sharp pain in his head, and sank to his knees in agony. The last image he saw were the X-Men on the ground screaming in pain…

Then nothing.

**_THE END..._**


End file.
